


The Dread Potion: ROTTMNT

by Dakota_Finely



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Blood and Injury, Gen, Like, Mystic Stuff, Nightmares, Raph-centric - Freeform, Requested, Unpolished, Vomiting, WIP, a bit of the other boy's angst too, as a treat, but it is there, he might die, hidden city stuff, its not in detail or anything, light blood and gore, raph angst, raph gets posioned, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Finely/pseuds/Dakota_Finely
Summary: Meat-Sweats is out for a bit of revenge. Concocting a purplish glowy pizza sauce. What does it do?Meanwhile: Raph eats a random pizza slice he found on patrol. Crashing for the night as overwhelming sleep waves over his body. A normal night it seems to be.Until his brothers are interrupted from their morning routines by his screams.--I'll add more tags as they become relevant. And aside from grammar, this is an unpolished half-baked work based on a vauge request I got on Tumblr. With so a happy receive from some people, I decided to continue it!
Relationships: April O'Neil & Splinter (TMNT), Baron Draxum & April O'Neil (TMNT), Baron Draxum & Leonardo (TMNT), Baron Draxum & Michelangelo (TMNT), Baron Draxum & Raphael (TMNT), Baron Draxum & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Baron Draxum (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael & Splinter | Lou Jitsu, Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & April O'Neil & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Splinter (TMNT), Leonardo & Splinter (TMNT), Michelangelo & Splinter (TMNT), Raphael & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 93





	1. The Glowy Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usernamestolenbythebutterfly cause you seemed the most intrested](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=usernamestolenbythebutterfly+cause+you+seemed+the+most+intrested).



> This first chapter is the original post, unedited, and at the time I didn't think of continuing it. Now that's clearly changed lol.

So, it starts with Meat-Sweats. He makes this sauce for a singular slice of pizza. It’s purple and slightly glowy, probably very delicious tho cause its Meat-Sweats cooking it. He makes the slice very easily.

Cut to Raph roof-jumping. Clearly doing patrol as the Red Angel of Preventing Harm. Fantastic, doing his thing, slightly disappointed his brothers once again not joining him.

Meat-Sweats grins as he sees the Snapper settle on one roof-top. Using binoculars to watch the streets far below him. Before Raph hears the light sound of a box scrapping against the concert of the roof-top. A small pizza-box is popped open to reveal a delicious smelling and looking pizza slice.

Raph looks around, clearly confused by the random single slice that appeared out of nowhere. Before assessing that he did not see anyone else on the roof with him. He shrugged.

“Fair game is fair game,” he says to himself, before downing the slice in one bite. Humming at its fantastic flavors, it’s probably the best pizza he’s ever eaten! That’s how it seemed anyway.

Meat-Sweats disappears into the darkness, grinning. His plan had worked.

Raph went home and immediately crashed, an overwhelming tired swiped his body as he entered the lair and he almost couldn’t make it to his room.

The next morning, while Mikey was cooking breakfast as Donnie slinked into the kitchen while Leo was finishing up his first cup of coffee. A loud wailing came from their eldest brother’s room.

The brothers look toward one another before bolting toward Raph’s room. All of them entering to see Raph, still asleep and disgruntled. Pain clear on his face as sweat dripped off him and onto his sheets. He withered around. As if he was trying to fight something off.

“Raph! Raph, buddy! Wake up, it’s just a nightmare!” Leo tried to shake him awake, to no avail as his brother didn’t seem to respond to the shaking.

“Mikey, go get pops, Leo you should grab a bucket of cold water and some rags.” Donnie began, assessing the situation in front of him. His brothers nodded and did as they were told, he tried his best to move his oldest brother into a more comfortable position. His battle-shell limbs helping him to a degree.

By the time he finished re-tucking Raph back in. Leo entered the room, putting down the bucket and placing an already damp towel on his brother’s head. Raph whimpered and slight shuffled, but otherwise quieted at the steps his brothers were taking.

Splinter walks with Mikey not too far off his heels. Walking in with clear worry and confusion. He places a hand on Raph’s cheek before pulling back in surprise.

“He’s burning up!” Splinter commented, looking to his other sons “What happened?” he asked. The other three shrugged. Raph let out a pained groan, his expression going between relaxed and pained frequently. Splinter put a soft hand on his eldest son’s shoulder.

“Donnie, see if you can find a sickness that matches Raph’s symptoms. Leo, keep watch of Raph and come to me if anything changes.” Splinter commanded, Donnie nodded and left the room. Going to his lab to begin some intense research. Leo pulled up a chair by his brother and pulled out his phone, unsure of what else he could do.

“Mikey, come with me,” Splinter said as he began leaving the room “let us see if this is anything mystical infecting him,” he said.

“So, we’re going Draxum?” Mikey asked as they began leaving the lair. Splinter sighed mainly with petty grief in it “Yes,” he said, “we’re going to see Draxum.”


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph is trapped with a condescending voice as he enters a spiral of his worst nightmares. Unable to fight back against them, how deep will the voice cut before becoming bored of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! No time to vibe, we just jump right into the angst kids!

Raph continued to whither in his sleep some more, seemingly turning paler. Leo looked at his brother in concern, before sighing and changing out the towel for a colder one. Laying it gently across his forehead as if he could crack under the pressure of it.

_ I wonder what’s going on in there _ Leo thought as he watched his brother’s facial expressions. Angered, distressed, angry again, relief, before panic.

Then began the screaming.

\--

“Shut up!” Raph yelled into the darkness, running away down a seemingly endless path. Placing his hands on his head as though it would block out the voice responding to him.

Grey-ish outlines of a long-dead forest surrounded him. A gravel path leads a way that was probably nowhere. But Raph didn’t care if it did, he continued to follow it, hoping it might take him somewhere. Anywhere that wasn’t here.

Where even was here?

“You know I’m right though. Even  _ Leo _ would’ve checked that slice before downing it like he hadn’t eaten in months. Now look out you, pathetic, and going to die.” It spoke with a condescending nature as if it was above him in every way. It made Raph feel paranoid as if something was staring down directly at him. But he couldn’t pinpoint where.

“I am  _ not _ going to die!” he argued back, glaring at a pitch-black empty sky above him. When the voice didn’t respond right away, Raph nodded triumphantly. Feeling as though he’d defeated his unknown enemy. Just as he was about to continue down his pathway, however, it spoke up. 

“We’ll see.” The voice spoke with a smile. And the floor beneath Raph opened to swallow him whole.

\--

“Leo! What did you do!?”

“All I did was change his towel!!” Leo yelled above Raph’s screaming at his twin. Donnie either didn’t seem to hear him or actively choose to ignore him as he moved Leo out the way to get a better look at the Snapper.

Raph’s back arched up as if he was trying to break free of something. Donnie untucked him, leaving his lower half covered but loosening the blanket around him. This didn’t seem to affect him as Raph continued another elongated screech that seemed to be louder than the first.

“Call dad! CALL DAD!”

“I’m ON IT!” Leo ran out of the room with his phone against his ear. Though it did little to actually muffle the screaming. He hoped Splinter would still be able to hear him.

\--

“Let me go! Let me go!” Raph pleaded with an eight-limbed Mrs. Cuddles. Who seemed to have Raph in an iron-clad grip. He squirmed, his breathing turning rapid. He desperately wanted to scream but fought against it best he could.

“But rApHiE I want a ScReAm!” Her voice randomly and violently distorted. Not in a humorous way, but in a way that scratched against the ears, the way that feels inhumane to make anyone listen to. She dragged him closer to her, making him whimper in a panic.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Raph muttered to himself, slamming his eyes shut as he was pulled closer to Mrs. Cuddles. Tears leaked out his eyes as he peaked, only to see Mrs. Cuddles with an unhinged jaw. Despite her cartoonish puppet nature, it still was deeply unsettling as she began to swallow him like a snake.

“A scream Raphie! I WANT A SCREAM!” She began to shout, though her mouth didn’t move as the words echoed from her. He held his breath, holding back the scream that tried to leap out his throat. 

He felt her tongue on one side of him, opening his eyes once again as she had swallowed most of him. Leaving his head exposed so she could meet eye to eye with him.

She grinned.

\--

By the time Splinter answered the phone. Raph went back to quiet whimpering in discomfort and distress. His body had relaxed and eased it’s tension as Donnie sighed.

“Yo, what’d you do D? Give him a sedative?” Leo asked as he kept Splinter on the phone. Who was asking what was going on, only to be met with no response.

“Nothing,” Donnie said, almost as if he was cursing himself “I didn’t do anything. He just, stopped.” he plopped down onto the chair that Leo was initially using. Watching as Raph whimpered in clear concern.

Leo put a hand on Donnie’s shoulder before hearing Splinter screaming on the other side of the phone.

“Oh right! Sorry pops! Everything’s good now…” Leo trails, giving a concerned glance at both Donnie and Raph “Call you if we burn down the place!” He joked before quickly hanging up. Placing his phone down on Raph’s bed stand.

“Hey, you should probably continue looking up whatever Raph has. If anyone can figure it out, it’s you.” Leo spoke in an attempt to cheer up Donnie. Unsure if it worked or not it didn’t matter. Donnie stood up and left the room without a word. Determination set in his heart as he continued his thorough research of symptoms Raph displayed.


	3. Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum, Mikey, and Splinter go and find an old friend of Draxum's to see if what happened to Raph was mystic. 
> 
> Leo takes a moment to make sure Donnie's not working himself to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I feel like I write Splinter and Mikey ooc all the time, no matter what. So, yup.
> 
> Also, this chapter is fairly short 'cause I just needed a bit of transition between what's going on over with Mikey and Splinter. This is probably how I do most of the chapters, some more focused on everyone dealing with a passed out Raph and getting him treatments. Then Raph being antagonized in the next.

Splinter sighed as he put his phone away. Mikey looked at him with obvious worry. Splinter put a hand up “Everythings fine, now come on, we’re almost there.” he tells his youngest son. Mikey nods and they continue their journey to Draxum’s apartment.

They burst into Draxum’s apartment to see Draxum sitting on his couch eating french toast. In a loose bathrobe with undone hair. He looks at them confused, mid-bite of one of his toasts.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” He grumbles as he chews up the toast, before putting the plate down and standing up. Arm’s moving to his hips.

“Sorry! It’s just, something’s wrong with Raph!” Mikey explains to Draxum, recalling the events of the morning. Draxum listens thoughtfully, brows furrowed together as Mikey finishes.

“And this happened overnight?” He asked, Splinter nods. Draxum sighs “I know someone in the Hidden City who might know what’s going on with Raphael.” He says and Mikey lights up.

“Alright! Then let’s go!” he eagerly states and Splinter stops him from grabbing and inevitably dragging Draxum away to the Hidden City. Mikey looks to his father in confusion “You must remember he’s wanted in the Hidden City. And also, he should probably get dressed.”

“Oh right, yeah okay.” Mikey went from running out the door to a standing position. Draxum sighed a quiet piece of relief.

\--

_ Should I check Donnie? Make sure he’s eaten, but what about Raph?  _ Leo thought to himself as he watched his brother quietly squirm in place. Leo stood up, moving with a wariness that would’ve scared his brothers if they had seen him. 

He walks through the eerily quiet lair. It sets him unease, sending a slight shiver down his spine as even his father’s room, was quiet. He walked quickly to Donnie’s lab. A small piece of relief as the whirling from the several computers could be heard down the hallway. 

He peaks into the room, several articles are upon the many screen’s surrounding Donnie. Donnie was hunched over, typing at speeds that always freaked Leo out just as much as it impressed him. More pages popped up on different screens as old ones got marked with a big red X before being exited out of.

“Hey, D,” Leo said slowly walking in, each brother had learned from experience not to walk in quickly and unannounced. Donnie grunted as a statement of acknowledgment but made no move to turn towards his brother.

“What do you wanna eat? I was thinking of soup since neither of us are the cook of the house,” he let out a pathetic attempt at a chuckle. Donnie shrugged, clearly more focused on the computers in front of him than what he would eat. Leo cleared his throat a bit “Well, also because maybe we could feed it to Raph. Ya know since it’d be easy and we wouldn’t worry about him choking on chunks and all.” At this point, Leo was in a ramble to an unresponsive Donnie.

\--

Draxum fiddled with the mustache on his face before his hand was smacked away by Mikey.

“Are you sure such a… simple disguise will work?” Baron asked as he followed behind Mikey, despite being the only one who knew where they were heading. Mikey nods and grins at Draxum.

“Yeah! I mean, Raph almost  _ always _ gets mixed up with crime bosses down here! So I think this’ll work for you!” Mikey states with confidence, Draxum hums but decides against his cynicism for this one. Something he doesn’t notice but does frequently with Mikey.

“So who is this ‘friend’ of yours? Another crazy scientist?” Splinter asks, with a notable accusatory tone. Draxum chooses not to notice it.

“I never said we were friends, we were classmates at one point. And I wouldn’t call them crazy, but they  _ are  _ one of the best alchemists I’ve met.” 

“So crazy?” Mikey asks putting his hands behind his back as he slowed to the pace of Draxum and Splinter. Draxum gave a sigh but nodded “So yes, crazy,” he confirmed. 

That’s when a large, looming building seemed to creep upon them. Standing tall and looking as if no one was inside. A gust of wind blew past them changing the atmosphere in an instant. Mikey became hesitant, being reminded of Baxter Stockboy’s “haunting” of his store.

“You’re kidding, this is where they live?” Splinter asked in disbelief, flailing his arms around in exaggeration.

“Don’t be foolish, this is just where they work.” Draxum corrected, seeing no eerieness in the atmosphere as Splinter and Mikey did. He walked in front of them, paying thought to the idea that the building looked creepy.

Splinter and Mikey share a glance, before quickly following behind the sheepman as he knocked on the front door.

The door opened with a gust of wind and as fog leaked out, making the three cover their faces at the action. A large shadow looming over them at the entrance. Mikey took a defensive position.

“Well, well, well!” A voice boomed, a grin seeping into its voice “If it isn’t Baron Draxum!” 

Draxum sighed begrudgingly as a figure began moving out of the shadow. Making Mikey and Splinter look in surprise at much shorter, and chubbier, character.

“Hello, Dr. Oakley.”

The short Owl yokai grinned and giggled joyfully, giving a small and happy wave to Draxum.

“Long time no talk Draxum.”


	4. Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's symptoms seem to worsen and April finally makes a visit to the choas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Bout to get WEIRD up in HERE!!
> 
> You have no idea how hard to was to hold off on yeeting my girl April into the story outta nowhere. We stan a queen.

Once Leo began the soup, setting it on the stove and turning it on. He went back to see his brother coughing. Very hard and heavily, to the point he was dry heaving. Leo tensed.

“Okay, okay, what to do, what to do.” He muttered to himself as he did his best to put Raph on his side. Pulling up a small trash bin in Raph’s room and aligning it with his head. Raph let out another choking cough, making Leo flinch. 

“Water, water, water,” Leo began to tell himself, quickly jogging out of the room to get a glass of water for his brother. Trying his best not to spill it as he rushed back, walking into Raph letting out a small series of coughs.

Leo gave a small grunt as he slumped Raph at an angle. Enough for his head to be propped upright so he wouldn’t choke on the water Leo slowly poured down his throat.

Leo jumped as Raph’s body moved, jolting alive just enough to begin chugging down the glass in mere seconds. Before he began coughing once the glass was empty.

“Okay, so I take it you want more?” Leo asked rhetorically, knowing he wouldn’t actually receive an answer. He moved to go get more water, getting an even bigger glass than before.

_ Should I tell Donnie to add coughing to his symptoms? _ Leo thought to himself as he filled the cup, trying not to focus on the eerie silence of the lair. He walked out of the kitchen only to spill most of the water on himself as April popped out seemingly nowhere.

“Hey! How come none of you answered my texts! I even called Donnie and he left me to voicemail!” She demanded, hands on her hips as she half-glared at Leo. Despite being shorter than the boy’s, whenever she went into that stance it made him feel small. More like the younger sibling than just any of Raph’s lectures did.

A loud, painful sounding cough stopped any response from Leo. He just gave a small groan and went to refill the cup.

“Sorry, we’ve been busy and Mikey’s with pops and Draxum,” Leo said as he watched the waterfall into its container. April shifted, hands lowering to lay limp at her sides as she hears a series of coughs coming from Raph’s room once again.

“Is Raph sick?” She asked, looking toward the source of the noise.

“Seems like it, and completely knocked out too. It’s weird, he wasn’t showing any symptoms yesterday than bam! He’s out like a light today, screaming, and now coughing.” Leo explains as he walks out of the kitchen with the cup.

He walks past her, moving toward the room before stopping and turning toward her.

“Oh, would you mind telling Donnie he’s coughing now? And I also have soup heating up on the stove, reminding him he needs to eat ya know?” he says  _ Man _ he thinks to himself  _ being the responsible one is  _ hard _ why does Raph do it? _ He gives a small hum before continuing his path to Raph’s room.

April had nodded in response before Leo left her. She quickly makes it to Donnie’s room, knocking on the door as she leans on its frame.

“Raph’s coughing now.”

“Wonderful, just as I was narrowing it down,” Donnie half growls as he quickly begins fixing code to add coughing to his list of symptoms. April sighed as she watched the soft-shell work vigorously.

“Soups gonna be done soon, I  _ will _ shove piping hot soup down your throat if you don’t come out when I call you.” She warns, earning Donnie’s proper attention as he turns around to face her. Making sure she meant it.

She did, he turned back around.

“Noted.”

\--

Raph fought against the chains pinning him down, coughing up the ooze begin poured down his throat. It stung and tasted like the one time Raph ate three-year-old cheese. He was unable to stomach it, anything entering his mouth was easily thrown back up by him seconds later.

Draxum in his work outfit stood above him. Face distorted in a grin Raph thought was physically impossible for anyone to make.

“I made you foolish child,” Draxum spoke more like a puppet, a quiet and almost unnoticeable voice echoed behind him. His neck popped side-ways in a way that made Raph more queasy than he already was.

“I OwN yOu!” Draxum’s voice cracked distorted, having Raph flinch at the flux of his voice. He squirmed against it as the ooze began pouring even more. Barely given Raph time to breathe.

Before a sudden cooling soothes came over him. It eased all the pain in his throat and chest and forced puppet Draxum to momentarily stop. Raph sighed a breath of relief, he didn’t know what had happened. But he was grateful for it nonetheless.

That’s when he felt the chains loosen. Raph began squirming as puppet Draxum slowly began moving to pour more ooze down his throat. He eventually slipped one arm out, being able to block the tube the was leaking the ooze down his arm. He preferred that over it going down his throat.

“No, no, no!” The voice from before came back. Not as condescending and angrier. Like a child throwing a tantrum over a toy. Raph didn’t care, easy wriggling his other arm out to begin shuffling off the board he was attached to.

“No, No, NO!” The voice shook the room and before Raph could decide to panic or ignore the voice again. Arms grabbed him, pulling him into a dark canvas. Raph let out a surprised yelp as they yanked him in.

\--

April handed Leo a small bowl of fresh tomato soup. Leo gave a quiet thanks as he sipped it. The two watching an unmoving Raph. Who seemed to have calmed down for the time being.

“I gave him the water, he drank the whole thing and his coughing seemed to stop so far.” Leo gave her the update as moved to sit criss-cross on his chair. April gives a small hum as she sips her own bowl.

“Yeah, Donnie’s supposed to join us in a minute. Otherwise, I’mma shove the entire container of tomato soup down his throat.” April told him, giving a small sigh “So, any idea what could’ve happened?” she asks. Leo shrugs tiredly “I wish, I keep thinking of things we did yesterday. But I can’t think of a single moment that could lead to this.” he gestures to the Snapper turtle peacefully resting in front of them.

“Maybe it didn’t happen when y'all were hanging out,” April suggested, to which Leo hummed thoughtfully. 

Raph begins wiggling around once again, distressed whimpers coming from him. Leo purses his lip, removing the old towel from Raph head, putting on a freshly damp one.

“Is he burning up?” April asked, moving to lightly touch him.  _ Really warm _ she observed, for a human, it would be the normal temperature. But for the guys, it was just underneath blazing hot.

“Yeah, I might take off the whole blanket if he doesn’t cool down soon,” Leo mentions as April pulls her hand away. Concern spread across her face delicately. Leo sees this.

“Well hey now! I’m sure Raph’ll be  _ fine _ ! He’s Raph, the guy can handle basically anything!” Leo reassures her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiles back at him and nods “Yeah, I guess there’s no point in worrying so much.” she says as Leo pulls her into a half-hug. 

A beat or two goes by.

“You going to shove that soup down his throat?” Leo asks as April pulls from the embrace and begins leaving the room. She throws up a peace sign and smiles at him “You know it.” she says before leaving to go harass Donnie into self-care.

\--

There was nothing.

_ Nothing _ .

“Hello?” Raph called out, earning no response.

The silence caused a ringing in his ears that wasn’t only annoying, but painful. Raph rubbed the sides of his head, the ringing barely subsiding. A part of him wanted to claw out the little noise in his head. He twitched, it felt like the noise drowned out all his thoughts.

“Anyone? Where am I?” He asked for nothing, it stopped the noise temporarily. So he continued.

“Please? Anyone out there! Can someone explain what’s going on? Why am I here? What is this place?” He rambled, knowing he’d receive no response. He then began to call for his brothers, yokai he’s met, friends he knew, the name of toys he owned. 

“I just went through something really  _ gross _ so if I could have a helping hand that’d be GREAT!” He shouted, looking around. The darkness felt neverending, yet at the same time, it made him feel boxed, that if he attempted to move beyond a certain point it would just be a wall. 

It was when he took a pause he began to throw up sand. Never-ending sand, forcing its way down his throat. It was dry and scratched at his throat like a wild cat. He coughed at the sudden change, making clouds of dust form around his face. It hurt, burned like the sun in a desert.

He heaved as another rush of sand pushed its way out of him. 

\--

“Oh- how- I- DONNIE!” Leo shouted for his twin as he watched the bucket next to Raph fill with bright white sand. His eyes widened as he realized blood was also mixed in with the sand “BRING ANOTHER BUCKET!” He shouted to the soft-shell as he tried to stay calm.

It was April who rushed in with a large popcorn bucket. Holding back a dry-heave at the sound and vomit Raph was making. Before freezing at the sight of blood.

“DONNIE! DONNIE!” Leo called, leaving April to watch the Snapper as he rushed to get Donnie’s help. She was shaking, tears slowly leaking out her eyes as she grabbed his hand. She felt lost, unsure of what she could do. She put her hand over her mouth and felt a rough shiver wreck her spine.

“We have to move him to my lab so I can run tests on him,” Donnie instructed his brother as the two rushed in. April moved back for the boys to have easier access to Raph. Leaving the room as she began to dry-heave. She shudders, the sight of a pile of sand and blood in a bucket making her gag.

“Shouldn’t we wait until he stops vomiting?” Leo asks following Don’s instructions. Looking at Raph in panic as his breathing becomes rapid and shallow, almost non-existent chest movements make him rethink his question as Donnie makes a stretcher from his battle-shell.

The two move him, but not before Raph vomits the sand and blood onto Leo. Leo shivers and quickly places Raph on the stretcher.

“Go, get cleaned up, I’ll have April help me,” Donnie says pushing the stretcher out of the room. April quickly follows behind him, leaving Leo in the room alone.

He watches as the sand and blood slowly ease down his pajamas, as none of them had changed aside from Mikey and Splinter.  _ Except for Raph _ Leo began to notice as he took off his pj’s, going to throw them into the washer.  _ He didn’t even wear his head-gear, and he at least always does that _ Leo thought as he put in the laundry soap. Pressing the start button  _ Did he… get in a fight last night maybe? _ Leo asked himself as he stared at the washer.

Leo sighed “I should call pops,” he told himself walking back to Raph’s room to grab his phone.

Donnie pushed his brother through the lab, moving into a section separated by a plastic curtain. Moving inside was a set of multiple different pieces of medical equipment. Repaired machines that looked almost new. 

“Help me put him on the MRI, we need to do a scan,” Donnie instructed April, who nodded in understanding and began to follow his instructions. 

Raph seemed to stop throwing up with his last one landing on Leo. However, he was groaning, as if in severe pain. His body noticeably flinching toward the chest area.

“Okay, adding vomiting, shallow and rapid breathing, and chest pain to the list of symptoms,” Donnie spoke aloud as a mental note. Turning on the MRI machine. Donnie quickly rushed to the monitors in the corner of the room. Carefully watching them.

“Yeah, looks like Donnie’s doing a scan of him right now,” Leo spoke to his phone, walking into the room next to April.

“Splints?” she mouthed to him as to ask him who he was talking to. He nodded in confirmation as a quiet voice spoke back to him.

“Yeah, sand and blood I said.” Leo nodded as if his father could see him, he shrugged “I don’t know, he was just sleeping one minute and vomiting this gross mixture the next.” Leo gestured with his free hand.

“Actually, he seemed to have stopped since he threw up on you.” Donnie corrected as he continued to watch the screens in front of him. 

“Oh, D said he stopped the vomiting,” Leo told Splinter “yes sir, when will you be back?” Leo asked, and April looked at him softly. Knowing he wouldn’t have asked that unless he was really worried about Raph. She places a hand on his shoulder and Leo flashes her a smile. 

“Okay, no I think we’ll be fine. See you soon pops,” with that, Leo hung up. Silence filled the room as they waited for Donnie to finish the scan. Raph sometimes coughs, temporarily filling the void.

\--

Raph shuddered as he swallowed back the sand. Fighting against it, as it caused the worst pain in his chest and stomach. It felt worse than when Meat-Sweats would whack him in the torso with a heavy metal hammer. 

It left Raph with a dry cough that he would be careful of.  _ Water _ he thought desperately  _ I really need water _ he had been sitting on his knees after a while. But now he stood up, moving in the direction he was facing.  _ Please, water _ he begged mentally. He stumbled forward, his legs feeling like jelly as his mind felt like it was underwater.

He put a hand over his mouth as he felt the rise of the sand up to his throat. It felt terrible as it made its way as slow as possible. Like the slow dragging of several cat tongues up his throat. He hated it.

He coughed up more dust but fought against the throw-up.

“Water,” he growled out between coughs.

\--

“Did he just-”

“On it! I’ll grab the water!” April stated bolting out the room as Leo stood with mouth agape. Donnie looked away from the monitors to his brother on the MRI than to Leo.  _ Is this a sign he’s getting better? _ Donnie asked himself  _ No, _ he quietly shook his head  _ he was just throwing up blood a second ago _ he reminded himself.

April walked back in with the water. Donnie stopped the scanning process and had the machine move to have Raph out. April as quickly and properly as possible poured the water down his throat, Raph gulping it up as though he was dehydrated for days on end.

Everyone watched him, a small piece of them relieved to hear him speak. As if it meant he was getting better when really, they were unable to tell if he was.

\--

Raph gulped up the oasis in front of him like it was the end of the world and this was his last chance to get water. He had stumbled from the darkness into a dessert, though, he wasn’t necessarily sure how or when the change happened.

He had landed on his knees and dropped his whole head into the oasis, like an ostrich shoving its head into the dirt. Eventually pulling out of it to gasp for air. No longer feeling the burning of sand in his throat or extreme pain in his chest.

He still stood up wobbly, eyes seeing more sand dunes than there actually were.

_ Maybe I should sit down for a sec _ he thought to himself slowly sitting back down in front of the oasis. His muscles ached even as he relaxed them, but he tried to ignore it.

For now, all he wanted to do was rest.


	5. Dr. Oakley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draxum, Mikey, and Splinter go to an esteemed alchemist to get their opinion and diagnosis of Raph's symptoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one is just another transition chapter. It should be the last one where the transition is the main point of the chapter. Key words being should be.

“I’m surprised to see you back in the Hidden City. But I suppose such a simple disguise would trick our even simpler police force,” Dr. Oakley rambled as she led the boys through the library part of her lab. Mikey marveled at the height of the shelves, their reach rivaling the ones he’d seen in the mystic library. He resisted the impulse to climb to the highest point and swing down like Tarzan, screaming included. Draxum huffed a bit as a response to his rambling acquaintance.

Dr. Oakley is an owl-yokai, species similar to that of a short-eared owl. She was just a few inches taller than Splinter, color marking her a pinkish red and white pattern. She didn’t wear a lab coat but wore a teal blue blouse that was long enough to be a dress on her. Dr. Oakley is non-binary using she/they pronouns.

“I’m sorry,” she said, turning her attention to Splinter and Mikey “I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Dr. Oakley, home-brewer and owner of Several Brews Inc.: where medicinal brews and potions are made to move forward. May I have your names?” She asked, giving a polite grin.

“Yes, of course. I’m Splinter and this is my son Michelangelo.” Splinter gestured to himself and Mikey. She looked between the two in surprise before giving a soft smile.

“How sweet, now I must ask though. What made Draxum bring you all the way to me?” She asked, giving a passive-aggressive glare to the sheep yokai “I mean, no calls or news from you for years. Then bam! You’re telling me you’re coming to my work-place in thirty. I know I’m not family and all, but a simple hello would do.” she henned him. Mothering him the way she did when the two had first met. He closed in on himself sheepishly, surprising the two he’d brought with him.

“I’m sorry Oakley, I got busy alright? This is important,” he tells them. Dr. Oakley seems to ease off him, changing to a look of concern.

“Okay, tell me what happened.”

Just as they asked that Splinter’s phone began ringing. Seeing his blue-color coded son’s name pop up on his screen made him stop. Mikey looks at him knowing he had to answer the call.

“Sorry, I must take this,” he quickly dismissed himself as Draxum and Mikey began explaining Raph’s situation to Oakley.

“Dad! Raph’s coughing up and sand and blood!” Leo began as soon as Splinter took the call.

“He’s what!?” Splinter asked in a panic, Leo nodded his head on the other end.

“Yeah, he was just sleeping then next thing I know he’s puking everywhere!”

“Okay, calm down and get Donnie.”

“I did, he and April took him to the lab.”

“Aprils with you?”

“Yeah, she just came over. After Raph puked on me,” Leo shuddered over the phone “April went to help Donnie as I got changed.”

Splinter let out a soft sigh of relief “Is he doing anything right now? Like a scan or something?”

“Hold on, let me check.” Leo said before a brief silence and shuffling on his end of the phone “Yeah, looks like Donnie’s doing a scan of him right now,” Leo finally answered and Splinter relaxed.

“Good, and you said he was throwing up blood and  _ sand _ ?” Splinter inquired, brow’s furrowing as he wanted to make sure. Mikey noticed from afar as Draxum continued talking to Dr. Oakley. Mikey let out a sigh in an attempt to alleviate his growing worry.  _ It’ll be alright, think positive _ Mikey thought to himself, a small Dr. Positive appearing on his shoulder. Commenting a small “Think positive and you’ll gain positive.” before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

“Yeah, sand and blood I said.”

“Just out of nowhere? Are you sure?”

“I don’t know, he was just sleeping one minute and vomiting this gross mixture the next.” Leo told him, not giving Splinter a chance to ask before adding “Oh, D said he stopped the vomiting,” 

“Alright, well, keep a close eye on him and call me if something like this happens again.”

“yes sir, when will you be back?”

That made a small guilty knot in Splinter's stomach. Sure Donnie and Leo were older, but they were still boys. Leaving them to deal with stuff like  _ this _ made Splinter feel as though he was relying on his sons too much. He softened a bit.

“It should be fairly soon, but I can always go back now if you need me to.” Splinter offered, knowing Mikey was capable of dealing with Draxum on his own. And that Draxum had a soft spot for the box-turtle.

“Okay, no I think we’ll be fine. See you soon pops,” with that the dial tone was the only noise coming from his phone. Splinter sighed, the guilty feeling not subsiding. He put his phone away and walked back to the group.

“He also threw up sand and blood recently,” Splinter added as Mikey listed the symptoms he’d seen from Raph. Mikey paled at the news “he seemed to have stopped, however,” Splinter added, trying to not have Mikey worry too much.

“Sand? Was the sand bright red or a deep purple?” Dr. Oakley asked, Splinter shrugged having not asked his son before he hung up. Dr. Oakley hummed thoughtfully.

“Does it matter which one?” Mikey asked concern still laced across his features. Dr. Oakley shrugged a bit.

“Sort of, and by sort of I mean yes very much so.” Dr. Oakley responded “One means he only has a few months left to live, while the other is… treatable depending on how early you catch it.” she explained before muttering softly to herself something unheard by the rest of the group.

She shook her head as if to dismiss what she just muttered. Looking at the group with a small smile “If you could bring him here I could have a chance to diagnose him better, as well as give him a solid treatment.” She suggested with a light ruffle of her feathers. After a beat or two of silence, Dr. Oakley gave a small sigh.

“Well, I’ll let you discuss it, I have a few other clients to talk to.” She let herself out of the library, her steps leaving the door she closed behind her.

“I don’t know, do you think they’re trustworthy Draxum?” Splinter asked, knowing better than to take the words of a nice face and a sweet voice. Draxum looked almost offended that Splinter would ask.

“Do you think I’d bring you to someone I deem untrustworthy?” 

“Ehhhhh…” Both Mikey and Splinter shrug, moving their hands in a so-so motion. Draxum gasped offendedly half-way before realizing that, that was indeed fair of them to think. So he huffed.

“Yes, Dr. Oakley is indeed a trustworthy character. They’ve helped almost all the yokai in the Hidden City even before they decided to make a business of it.” Draxum answered Splinter’s question crossing his arms. 

“But what if someone mistakes Raph for a criminal again? While we’re bringing him here?” Mikey asked, which was a valid question. As more than half their shenanigans in the Hidden City had at least  _ one _ person mistake him for a criminal of some sort. Which is why their ventures down to it had lessened more and more as Raph stopped going with them.

“As long as we reach here we can claim sanctuary. No authority is allowed to arrest us as long as we’re in here.” Draxum responds “Plus, it’s not like he’s actually a criminal. So he should be fine.” he adds with a wave of his hand.

Dr. Oakley walks back in with a couple of books. A slightly nervous smile on her face.

“I was doing a bit of research on the symptoms, Raph was it? I was looking up the symptoms he displayed and it might be much more than expected.” She tells them “Do you still want my help?” she asks walking over.

The guys glance at one another, seemingly in agreement.

“Yes,” Splinter answers. Dr. Oakley seems relieved at the answer “Good,” she says “cause we’re gonna need to get him here as quickly as possible.”


	6. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam finally gets Raph to a place with proper help as his symptoms worsen. Raph himself deals with a regret he'd buried a little while ago as well as a new challenger adding themselves into the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I hope ya'll like this piece of angst. I thought about it really late at night and then tried to type it up as fast as possible before I could forget. I really like this chapter if I'm honest.

“Well, the good news is he doesn’t have a hemorrhage,” Donnie said, walking over to Raph as the machine pulled him out of the MRI. April looked at Donnie, brows crossed together in concern.

“The bad news?”

“His bleeding internally,” Donnie responded, typing something on his wrist monitor. 

“How is that  _ any _ better than a hemorrhage?” April asked, lightly pulling her hair at the news. Of course, they had already figured he was bleeding internally because of the blood he was vomiting before. But hearing it aloud still made April anxious.

“It’s better because it’s easier to treat,” Donnie states not looking away from his monitor. He pursed his lips a bit “I suppose that also explains the shallow breathing and vomiting, but not the coughing, or the nightmares.” Donnie groaned “It’s like he’s been given multiple different illnesses at once. But what could cause it?” He rambled, mostly to himself. He began muttering excessively.

“Uh, Don, D?” April tried to get his attention back, trying to remind him he needed to treat his older brother. She lightly poked him in the shoulder, making him jump, as though he forgot she was even there to start with.

“One thing at a time,” she reminded him. Something the two would say to each other whenever they felt overwhelmed by things. School, projects, people. He relaxed a bit, unaware he had even begun tensing up. He nodded.

“Right, so he needs vitamin K. Since it’s the easiest to obtain and you know, we can’t take him to the hospital,” he rambles a bit, adding a shrug near the end. He pulls up a map “Here, let me send you a map of stores that sell vitamin k. Preferably something we can give him while he’s comatose if you can find something like that.” He tells her. She nods, giving him a reassuring smile.

“I’m on the case doc!” She said with a wink. He gave a small smile and rolled his eyes. She left the room, going to her new mission. He sighed and looked at Raph. Placing a hand on his brother’s arm.

_ He’s been quiet for a while now _ he thought to himself as he watched the very shaky rise and fall of the Snapper’s chest. Despite his pale demeanor and low breathing, he seemed peaceful. As if whatever had been torturing him had finally disappeared.

“Hey, dad just called. Apparently, they’re coming to take him to some sort of, like, brew place? Anyways, he asked us to put Raph on the stretcher.” Leo walked in rubbing the back of his head. Donnie looked at him confused.

“A brew place?”

“Look, I didn’t really listen to that part okay? He said something about someone being able to diagnose him and told us to get ready.” Leo said defensively before looking around, noticing someone’s absence.

“April went to get vitamin K, to treat Raph’s internal bleeding,” Donnie answered the questioning look on his twin’s face. Leo let out a little “Oh” but otherwise didn’t respond, Donnie had his battle-shell activated to stretcher mode. 

“Help me move him to the stretcher since we’re moving him,” Donnie commanded, Leo nodded and began to help Donnie.

When Raph began grunting and throwing his arms like he was in a fight.

\--

“Back off!” Raph shouted as Foot Lieutenant and Foot Brute both began teaming up on him. Lieutenant was making origami-men of only Franken-Foot. At first, Raph had attempted to reason with the Franken-Foot’s, but all of them seemed to be angry with him. So Raph had resorted to turning them into confetti. Whilst also trying to dodge Foot Brute, who seemed to be more on a blind rampage.

Neither of them spoke back to him. Only fighting him with everything they had on hand.

It didn’t help that Raph felt wobbly like he couldn’t stand up straight. Seeing double the amount of Franken-Foot’s then there were in the room with him. His eyes were barely able to focus on anything in front of him. With every punch he threw, it felt like something was forcing him to hold back. Like a hard and heavyweight was set in his arms.

A Franken-Foot seemed to get past him, tackling him to the ground.

“Red.. mean!” it spoke as he grappled with it “Red.. liar! Abandoned… me!” it slurred as it threw a punch at his face. He winced at the contact, shoving the Franken-Foot off of him.

“What are you talking about!? We’re friends Franken-Foot!” He told the creature, standing to his feet and making the distance between them.

Wait, when did the room become empty? Leaving just him and Franken-Foot against each other. Franken-Foot began contorting, an unnatural and gross bone-snapping sound came from it as it did so. Getting bigger, and bigger till it towered over Raph, making him feel like an ant in comparison.

“Liar, liar, LIAR!” the large Franken-Foot chanted with a rage Raph didn’t know he could possess. Reaching down to grab at Raph. It made Raph uneasy. He dodged the hand just barely, wobbling as he barely maintained his footing.

“Did you forget?” that condescending voice was back, even more, condescending than before. As if it came back with a refreshed will to torment him. Raph groaned in frustration as he dodged another one of Franken-Foot’s attempts at a grab.

“Did you forget that you told him you wanted to shred him for being a paperman?” The voice asked. Raph glared up at the empty sky.

“I didn’t say that! And it was just so my brothers wouldn’t know about him!” Raph argued back.

“Oh, so do you not like the idea of being associated with your so-called ‘friend’ Franken-Foot?” The voice asked with a smirk, almost as if it was leaning back in a chair. Getting what it wanted from Raph.

“No! That’s not how I meant it!” Raph argued, just barely moving out of reach of Franken-Foot’s grasp. Franken-Foot growled angrily, frustrated in being unable to capture its target. Raph then felt his arms become restricted. As if someone or something was holding them together.

As he struggled to try and free his arms, Franken-Foot took the opportunity to snatch him up. Raph kicked his feet around in a useless attempt to break free of Franken-Foot’s grip. Pulling him close to its face, forcing him to see inside the eyes of a raging beast.

“Then tell us Raphael,” the voice spoke with light mockery, “what did you mean?” it asked, slipping a smug grin into its voice without hesitation.

\--

“Yeah, he started flailing everywhere so Donnie strapped him down,” Leo explained to his father as he held an ice-pack to his head. Raph had hit him, more than once, across the face while he and Donnie tried to calm him down. Donnie would’ve laughed if the circumstances didn’t feel so grim.

As they began moving Raph, Donnie spoke up.

“Also, please tell me we’re not taking Raph to a brew place and more like a, I don’t know, mystic hospital?”

“Well, I don’t actually know what the place  _ is _ . But I know that there’s someone there who can help him.” Splinter answered as they opened a portal to the Hidden City. Donnie tried to swallow his pride, thinking not as Splinter saying he  _ wasn’t _ helping Raph. More of that there was someone more qualified to do so.

And right now, that’s all that really mattered.

Draxum’s waiting with a ridiculously large mustache across his face for them on the other side. Along with Mikey, who immediately began leading them to the building. Leo began texting April, giving her updates on their change of location. Draxum began helping Donnie move the stretcher through rougher terrain. The path begin much harder to get through with a stretcher than walking.

It felt almost surreal for each of the boys. As if it was more of a dream or story than their lives. But as each of them glanced to Raph. Who seemed paler than before, with chest movements barely visible and very shaky breaths. It grounded them in the reality that yes, this was  _ really _ happening to them. To their brother.

“Ah, I’m assuming the one on the stretcher is my patient?” Dr. Oakley lightly jokes, taking the stretcher from Donnie as a small team follows them. She was telling the group things, something about vitals and getting an oxygen tank for him.

A couple of workers stopped them at a red line on the floor.

“Sorry,” one spoke up, a Squirrel yokai wearing pastel scrubs stood in their way “but we can’t let any non-employees beyond this point,” they tell the group.

“But, that’s our brother,” Mikey piped up, clearly trying his best to hold back being mean or pushy against the workers. Who were- as all employees do -just trying to do their job and follow protocol.

“I’m very sorry, however many of our patients here are very sensitive to outside germs,” A yokai that was a hybrid of tortoise and octopus spoke up, being the main one blocking their way with her height and build. She spoke softly as if trying to calm them down when they weren’t riled up to being with “so we ask that non-patients and non-staff members stay in the library. Dr. Oakley will come back with any news about your brother.” the yokai assured them.

“It’s best we don’t fight them on this, let’s go to the library,” Draxum states, though all of them consider him hypocritical. I mean, he was the guy initially saying to fight humans because of a vague prophecy. 

However, the rest of the group listens, emotionally worn out from the roller-coaster of the day. Except for Donnie, who stays behind as the rest walk away.

“Tell that doctor that Raph has some internal bleeding and that he’s been prone to nightmares. Also that he-”

“Look kid,” the hybrid yokai spoke up “we understand you’re worried about your brother. But Dr. Oakley is one of the best alchemy brewers in the Hidden City. They’ve got this.” The hybrid yokai wasn’t trying to be rude. But wanted to ease the tensions Donnie was expressing. The Squirrel yokai places a light hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’ll give Dr. Oakley the update, and tell them to come and see you for any more information you can give,” the squirrel yokai gave a soft smile. Donnie slumped his shoulders but nodded. Walking away from the two to join his family in the library.

\--

“How… you like… being broken… and… put back… together?” Franken-Foot asked as he cut off Raph’s left leg. His right arm already having been cut up and duct-taped back together. Raph winced as the blade Franken-Foot held cut into him. He was strapped to a table, unable to fight or run away from the danger Franken-Foot was presenting.

“I’m,” Raph gasped in pain “I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t know I was hurting you.” He began to cry. The idea of having tortured Franken-Foot the whole time was something that had kept him up for weeks when he first kept him around. But when Franken-Foot seemed indifferent to any potential pain, he let it go. 

“Whole-time… you hurt me… you hate me…” Franken-Foot trailed as he duct-taped Raph’s left thigh back together. Raph let out a quiet sob as if he found it rude to be any louder.

“No, I don’t hate you. I never meant to hurt you.” Raph responded, a seething pain in his chest as he held back another sob. He looked away from Franken-Foot as if that would stop the guilt and pain he was feeling.

“Liar… liar…” Franken-Foot chanted, moving to Raph’s other leg. 

“I’m-” Raph held back a yelp as he felt the knife dig into him “I’m not lying buddy, I- I promise.” He hissed out, trying his best not to squirm too much, subconsciously believing he deserved this. He opened his eyes- just then realizing he closed them -when he heard Franken-Foot let out the tiniest whimper of sadness.

“I… I don’t want to hurt my buddy… never want to hurt… my buddy” Raph looked down to see a crying Franken-Foot at his leg, having begun putting it back together. Raph, despite the shaking pain in his body, smiled crookedly at Franken-Foot.

“I don’t wanna hurt my buddy either Franken-Foot. And you’re my buddy.” Raph spoke quietly, just then being released from the table he was strapped to as Franken-Foot pulled him into a hug.

“BuDdY!” Franken-Foot let out, crying as he held Raph close. Raph held him gently, quietly letting the tears run down his own face. The two embraced each other for a moment. Before an arrogant voice spoke up.

“Oh, how delightful,” 

This one wasn’t like the condescending voice. It felt older, or, maybe more experienced in its craft. It was deeper and drier in its speech. It made Raph agitated like he was being talked down to in a more subtle way.

“Come now, you’ve made this scene your own. Let’s move on,”

With that, Franken-Foot melted into a puddle, pulling Raph down like quick-sand. Raph gives out an unexpected yelp at the sudden change and action.

“Now, now,” the voice spoke, doing a mocking of soothing the Snapper “it’d be much easier for you to just embrace this.” Instead made Raph fight the pull more. Trying to drag himself out of the puddle beneath him with the table. The voice, instead of throwing a temper tantrum like the other, had sighed. A small snapping noise seemed to disappear table and pulled Raph deeper into the quick-sand.

“Just embrace the transfer,”

And with that, Raph was pulled under.


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Oakley gives the family a positive update and a little piece of hope to take with them as they head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, /this/ should be the last transition chapter. But, let's face it, I'm not sure.

The family had spent what felt like ages waiting for Dr. Oakley to come back. Leo had found some comic’s within the library to preoccupy himself with as Donnie was just browsing through the books. Having said something about “a book collection is a window to the soul” or something like that. 

Draxum and Splinter seemed to be having a peaceful conversation, something not as rare as it used to be, but still, something that always surprised the boys none-the-less.

Mikey was  _ trying _ to stay preoccupied with games on his phone, or apps like Pinterest or Tumblr. But nothing seemed to be working, as his mind kept wandering back to Raph. His mind repeatedly showing Raph being pushed away, pale, barely breathing, hearing Dr. Oakley giving several commands to help his brother out. Mikey swallowed the lump that kept forming in his throat.

He wanted to stay strong. For Raph.

It was then Dr. Oakley walked in, catching everyone’s attention. They immediately swarmed the doctor. Who didn’t seem all too shocked at the reaction. She smiled at them as they did so, waiting for all of them to be within ear-shot.

“So, some good news, a little bad news, but hopefully great news all around.” Dr. Oakley began, the boys and Splinter looking at her with eagerness. 

“Good news, we were able to treat the internal bleeding fairly easily. We’ve got it in stable conditions now so it can begin healing. Bad news, Raph is eighty percent on the oxygen tank. Meaning he’d barely been getting enough oxygen for a little while now.” Dr. Oakley took a small sigh. Rubbing her face a bit in thought, her mind clearly still running with fulfilling the needs of her patients. 

“A bit more bad news is that we don’t entirely know what’s wrong with him. He seems to be displaying symptoms of multiple illnesses. Making it extremely hard to narrow it down.” She took a look at the papers in her hands, or uh, wings. 

“Great news! Because he’s displaying those symptoms it means that no matter what illness he has, we’ve caught it in an early enough stage that we can treat it as soon as we narrow it down.” She grinned at them in an attempt to cheer them up. Getting only a grin from Mikey, and a small smile from Splinter. Donnie seemed off in thought as if his own mind was trying to run solutions for Raph’s conditions. Leo just waited, trying to see if there was more news the doctor had to offer.

“Does this mean we can see him!?” Mikey asked eagerly, immediately perking up the twins with barely hidden delight. Looking at Dr. Oakley with pleading eyes. Dr. Oakley deflated a tiny bit, making Splinter slump a bit himself, knowing she wasn’t going to give the boys the answer they wanted to hear.

“Well, no, I’m sorry,” She said, with an empathetic smile “we only had rooms left in the wing where we keep our patients with very vulnerable immune systems. Until another wing opens up a free room we can move him to, no one’s able to visit him.”

“But, he’s gonna get better?” Mikey asked, trying to shift his focus to the positive. Dr. Oakley nodded, making everyone relax in relief.

“It’s very likely he’s gonna make it through. And I  _ promise _ we’re gonna try and move him so you guys can visit him as soon as possible,” she tells them. Leo and Donnie seem to relax at the words, a small smile edging on Leo’s face. 

“I am going to need a medical history if you have it, as well as contact information for any updates on him.” Dr. Oakley shifted her attention to Splinter, who nodded and the two moved away from the boys to talk together.

Leo looked to his brothers, who looked back at him with wariness and caution. He smiled at them “Come on! Don’t look so sad guys! I know Raph’s gonna make it!” he said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. Mikey perked up just a bit, Leo’s confidence- false or not -made him confident in his eldest brother. Donnie gave a half-attempt at a smile. Leo gave him a look before gesturing to Mikey with his eyes.

Ah, right, comforting your brother, cause Raph wasn’t there to do so.

Donnie gave a more convincing smile “I mean, I trust the doctor. If they say Raph has a high likelihood of surviving this. Then I believe he’ll make it.” he said. It’s not that he didn’t believe his words, it's that something felt off about this whole thing. 

Are they sure it’s an illness they should be looking at? 

Could it be something else? 

To Donnie, it felt like a piece was missing, driving him a bit nuts as he couldn’t seem to find it.

“Yeah! And when he gets back I’ll bake him a large cake!” Mikey states, pulling Donnie from his ever-spiraling thoughts. Donnie gives a genuine smile at the optimism of his baby brother.

“Maybe that shouldn’t be the first thing he eats when he gets back from the hospital,” Leo jokes, crossing his arms and grinning at Mikey. The two begin talking about what the box turtle  _ should _ make instead if not a cake. Whereas Donnie just listens in, letting out a small sigh.

April had arrived a few minutes later, getting the messages from Leo later than they were originally sent because bars in the Hidden City weren’t all too great. She walks over, immediately getting tackle hugged by Mikey.

“Hey, April!”

“Hiya Mikey, what’d I miss?”

Mikey and Leo eagerly fill her in on everything that happened while she was away. April smiles at the way things were looking bright for their brother.

“Well, that sounds great! Can we go see him?”

The three brothers shake their heads.

“He’s in a wing that has mainly immunocompromised patients. Until they can move him to another wing we can’t see him.” Donnie speaks up, placing his hands on his hips. April noticeably dampens before perking back up again.

“Okay! I guess we’ll just be here when we can!” she says with her natural determination. The guys all grin at her, Mikey pulling them into a group hug. 

“Alright! It’s getting pretty late, it’s best if we head home.” Splinter called to the group, ending their group hug. Everyone nodded and followed Splinter out of the building, the emotional roller-coaster catching up with them as a great tired swept over the group. Leo and Splinter yawning as Donnie opened the door for them all.

It was Draxum who lagged behind. Looking to the Owl yokai with quiet skepticism. Dr. Oakley looked back at him with a curious gaze and a friendly smile.

“Why do you seem so eager to help them?” he asked, to which Dr. Oakley looked at him confused. Before smiling once again and shaking her head slightly.

“Has the world been so cruel to you that you’ve forgotten the kindness in a stranger?” She asked with a small tsk in her tone “I’m helping them because they’re friends of yours, and I still kinda owe you that favor.” she reminded him. Letting him remember their friendship from all those years ago.

She shrugged “If you really believe I have more menacing motivate than that, then I don’t know what to tell you. Other than I don’t, now go home, I’m sure it’s been a day for you too,” she pats his back before leaving the library. 

“Draxum! Come on!” Leo shouted to what he had now considered his weird uncle, popping his head in the door just a few moments after Dr. Oakley left. Draxum walks over with a small huff.

“A small piece of patients would do you, good child!” He retorts as he leaves the building with Leo.


	8. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam tries to get a night's rest as Leo breaks down from the pressure his older brother usually deals with. Meanwhile, Raph faces off against the latest foe and an old friend. Until he finally gains one ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- y'all I think this is my angstiest chapter yet.

April decided to stay the night, as it was Friday anyway and after all that happened. It felt wrong to leave the boys alone. However, Mikey and Donnie immediately went to their respective rooms. Both exhausted after the day that had presented itself.

April settled into the couch with Leo. Who had made some Honey-Lemon tea. He handed her a cup and eased it into the other side of the couch. Their legs overlaying one another out of instinct. Neither spoke, silence bringing them peace as they quietly sipped their tea.

“So, how was it?” April asked, Leo, looked at her confused.

“How was what?” he asked with a confused smile before a yawn left him. Spreading to her. She shook off the tail end of it and took another sip of tea.

“How was it being Raph for a day?” She asked, almost knowing exactly what was on his mind. Raph was the oldest, and often took the responsibilities off his brothers and laid them on himself. It was as sweet as it was stupid. Leo shrugged a bit, sipping his tea in order to stall his answer.

“I don’t know, I don’t really think I was Raph,” Leo said with a small sigh, leaning his head back onto the couch arm behind him. April hummed, a small prompt for him to continue.

“It’s just, I don’t know,” Leo continued “I guess it’s weird? Or, more of,  _ wrong _ for me to be as responsible as I was today I guess.” Leo rambled, staring at his tea thoughtfully.

“You know you have to keep it up till he’s back.”

“I do know, I just don’t actually know if I  _ can _ ,” Leo spoke his doubts before realizing they’d slipped out of him. He looked up at April with wide eyes and covered it with a dorkily smug grin.

“Cause, ya know, I might burn the house down in retaliation,” Leo tried to cover his feelings with a lame joke. To which April rolled her eyes, taking it at face value. She knew these boys, they were  _ her _ boys after all. Her brothers, she knew Leo really did doubt his usefulness on the team. She knew Donnie’s habits of getting so engrossed in his work he’d forget the idea of self-care for months on end. She knew Mikey was secretly a worry-wart who uses Dr. Positive as a way to make himself feel better.

And just like she knew those three. She knew Raph would come back bigger and better than before.

\--

“My goodness, I don’t know why they had such trouble,” the older voice spoke as Raph struggled at the chains keeping him under. Piebald was on the other side, the same chains connected to her. She glared at him as she held him hostage in the sewer water.

It’d been like this for hours. Every now and again he’d finally reach above the water, having a wobbly balance upon it as a storm raged above him. Before Piebald would tug him back under once again.

“You seem so… weak, yes I believe that’s the word. Or maybe easy,” the voice mused, frustrating Raph. The voice wasn’t constant, but instead only came whenever he began to doubt himself. Sowing the seeds deeper into the ground.

“I mean, you can’t even handle  _ this _ , I can’t imagine you’re any good of a leader.”

How’d this voice know he was a leader? How’d the other know his name? Who were these people? What’d they wanted with him? Why were they throwing him into these situations?

Raph shook his head, focusing his energy on surviving this. It didn’t matter what the voice said. Or who those voices were. All that mattered was he got out of this. He yanked harder, the chains bruising his wrists. 

Piebald yanked back, pulling him against the ocean’s floor. Piebald’s face was twisted in anger he’d never seen from her. Even when she was pranking him and his brother’s when she came back. Despite having a solid reason to be angry at them then.

The dark purple chains floated around her, looking as if they were suspended in air. With every yank Raph did, she seemed to yank back harder. She didn’t speak, she just glared at him. It made him feel… well he couldn’t really describe how he felt. It was a weird mixture of emotions for sure, but he did know he didn’t like it one bit.

The voice bubbled a laugh.

“Sorry, sorry that was rude,” it said, though very clearly not sorry about its unexpected laughter “I guess, it’s kind of cute, in a weird funny way, that you think you can get out of this.”

Oh, that was  _ it _ .

Raph, sick and tired of this voice that didn’t know how to  _ shut up _ for the life of it. Took a different approach. And began digging into the sand. Finding more of his chain becoming up and loose at the action. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” the voice changed from mockery to confusion and annoyance. Raph didn’t respond and continued gathering more of the chains hidden in the sand.

“Excuse me?” the chain’s yanked deeper into the sand, slamming Raph face-first into the sand. Which was surprisingly  _ hard _ . Well, it was at least surprising for Raph. Startled by the sudden action Raph stopped all digging, gripping his head at the pain.

“This isn’t your world anymore Raph,” the voice growled “I  _ own _ this domain.” It yanked him into the floor again.

\--

Dr. Oakley rushed into Raph’s room as her pager went off. A nurse yokai already there as he seizure on the bed.

“I need 12 grams of Oxcarbazepine  _ now _ !” they order the nurse in the room. Dr. Oakley began moving Raph to his side, checking the clock on the wall as she timed the seizure. The nurse came back with a couple of reinforcements. Beginning to fill a needle with the needed medicine the doctor had needed. 

The other two moved to hold down one of Raphs arms. Keeping him still enough for Dr. Oakley to inject the medicine in him. 

He began to calm down, a small relief from the group watching him as his body relaxed into the bed. His heart rate returning to the regular beeping. Dr. Oakley moved to his papers, writing down the time for the seizure and the actions taken.

“Two minutes,” she wrote, speaking aloud as the nurses went back to their routines. She looked back to Raph. Who was breathing normally. She sighed, her mind unable to shut off as she reread his symptoms.

“Internal bleeding, nightmares, shallow breathing, coughing, paleness, high body temperature. And now seizures, because why not?” She asked with a small scoff. They didn’t make any sense, none of them were correlating to  _ one _ illness, but to multiple.

She put the paper back down, taking one look at the Snapper before leaving the room.

\--

April’s empty teacup was on the floor next to the couch, her snores loud and oddly comforting to Leo. He slowly untangled his legs from hers, moving to the kitchen as he took her cup with him. Placing both empty cups into the sink he stretched a bit, another yawn escaping from him 

He walked back in and tucked in his older sister. She let out a loud snore and he held back a laugh. Leaving her to rest in peace in the living room. 

He peeked in on Mikey, seeing his baby brother asleep. Cuddled up with a stolen plushie from Raph’s room. Leo couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the scene. Quietly closing the door once again.

Donnie was awake when Leo peeked in on him. But he was staring at the ceiling, music muffled blaring through his headphones. He either chose to ignore Leo’s noisiness or actively didn’t see it. His tech on the bed stand next to him. His eyes looked heavy as if Donnie was trying- and slowly failing -fighting the sleep that was going to befall him. Leo, deciding that Donnie was going to be okay for the night, closed the door quietly.

He went into Raph’s room instinctively. Feeling wrong to not check on the room. Despite knowing it was empty. A small piece of him hoping to see his big brother. Crocheting because he’s nervous of whatever tomorrow’ll bring. Or cuddling his many plushies because he awoke from a nightmare just moments ago. Or smiling directly at Leo, knowing his younger brother like the back of his hand. He’d call Leo in and shuffle to make room for him on the bed. Leo would sit down and Raph would give him a group of plushies to hold. Leo would rant about whatever was troubling him, or that he was annoyed that he couldn’t sleep.

And Raph would make him feel better.

_ Oh god, when did I start crying? _ Leo asked himself as he now realized he was hunched over. A sharp pain seething at his heart. Tears dripping down his face as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. Stumbling over to Raph’s bed. Holding “Ms. Cookiecake” because Raph would always tell him that she was quite fond of Leo. He held her like he’d hug Raph on the bad nights. 

Like he was the last bit of sunshine in Leo’s world. Like there was nothing more precious he could have his arms around. 

It was only one day, but Leo felt the ever crushing weight of the world. The one Raph would always hold just out of the other’s reach, so none of them would have to be burdened by it. But today, and until Raph came back, Leo had to hold it as far from his siblings as he could.

Leo stayed like that, curling up on Raph’s bed. Trying to recreate the comfort his older brother would give him. Until he was asleep.

\--

Raph tried to pull himself off the ocean’s floor. Feeling his lungs constrict, he was running out of oxygen, and quick. He needed to breathe. He stared up at the ocean’s surface, and just above the raging waters, he could see… something.

A person, or a creature, staring down at him. A wicked gold grin was the only thing Raph could really see from the distance. It stood out like a sore thumb as if trying to be intentional. The figure looked like it was leaning against a staff of some sort. Watching him struggle with glee.

“What’s the matter Raph?” The voice mocked as he continued his struggle. He made no motion to mind the voice’s mocking as he continued to fight against the chains. “Piebald got your tongue?” It asked with a small snicker. 

He began to see Piebald making her way over to him. No longer looking angry, but disassociated, like a zombie. Her eyes a glazed over daze. The chains floating behind her gently. Raph began to struggle more, unsure of this Piebald’s motives. Trying to not panic as much as possible to save as much air in his lungs as possible.

Piebald soon was standing over him. Eyes looking down at him, yet seemingly not changing from their glazed-over appearance. Piebald began to lift up her scythe, and Raph squeezed his eyes shut. 

Before feeling one of the chains on his hands loosen.

“What?” The voice asked shocked “No, you weren’t supposed to do that!” it growled. Piebald got yanked back. Being tied into the ground like Raph was. But it was already too late.

Raph began pulling himself to the surface. Staring straight at the creature with a glare. The creature disappeared into a puff of golden smoke as Raph reached the surface. The water is no longer a raging tide. But a peaceful view. 

Raph gasped for air as he swam along the surface. His lungs on fire as they finally received more air. He yanked up the chain and chomped it off. Swimming away from the scene before stopping.

Piebald was still down there.

“Oh, don’t worry about her,” Raph whipped around to see a glowing orange figure. A white outline of eyes and a mouth, wearing a white toga. It smiled at him “This is all an illusion anyway, so she’s not really down there bud!” the figure giggled. Its body slender and looking oddly familiar to Raph. It radiated warmth like sunshine and joy like a baby’s laughter. It sat on a large raft, feet in the water.

Raph, hesitantly, moved to support his body on the raft. To which the figure giggled once again and helped him up onto the floating surface.

“Come on now! No need to fear!” The figure assured him. He still took the seat with caution. The figure leaned back and looked up at the clear sky. A happy sigh coming from it.

“I don’t know about you, but I  _ love  _ open water and a clear sky!” The figure told him. He shrugged awkwardly.

“Who are you?” Raph asked, still trying to place why the glowing figure next to him seemed so familiar. It looked like… like-

“Mikey!” Raph stated with surprise, making the figure cackle. He leaned closer to it “Did you, did you reach pizza nirvana?” he asked in awe. Making the glowing figure cackle more. Legs kicking up water as it held its stomach. “No! No! Gosh! Sorry to confuse you like that!” the figure grinned at him. Calming itself a bit with a sigh.

“No, I’m your will! Sorry, it took me so long to find you! But man, whatever those things are attacking us. Must’ve known I’d be on the hunt as soon as they started.” The figure rambled, slumping a bit. Before perking right up.

“It’s all good now though! Cause I’m here!” It reassured Raph, who just looked at it with confusion. Tilting his head in response. Will sighed, slumping a bit once again.=

“Alright, look, just sleep for now. I’ll explain everything when you wake back up. But all that’s happened took a lot out of you..” Will rambled a bit, slowly laying Raph down against the raft. The sky darkened as stars began to show above the two. 

Before Raph knew it, the aching tired swept him away. Letting him rest.


	9. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph meets his Will, who gives him no answers but more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, every time I say that the previous transition chapter is gonna be the last, it never is.
> 
> That being said I /swear/ this is the last transition chapter. (Until I write the next one anyways)

Raph awoke to the feeling of sand on his feet. The raft lightly rocking him back and forth against the beach he and Will drifted to.

Will was already up and moving. At the moment chasing seagulls, seeming  _ very _ determined to actually catch one. Raph had to double-check what he was seeing. His will- an orange figure that looked almost exactly like Mikey -trying to hold down a seagull at an empty beach. A part of him just wanted to sigh and lay back down- after everything, he went through he didn’t wanna add this to the list.

But before he could hold an internal debate about it. Will looked to him, grinning the way Mikey would when he finished a bake successfully. 

Mikey… Leo… Donnie… how long had it been since he’d even seen his brothers? Are they okay? Raph felt a quiet panic at the idea that his brothers were going through a similar gauntlet he had just been dragged through. Before shaking it off, believing his brothers. They made it through Shredder, they can make it through anything!

Will ran over to him. Immediately lifting him off the raft “Good! You’re up! Now we can go find Smarts!” the orange creation of Raph’s mind spoke. Already getting ready to drag him to wherever they needed to go.

“Whoa, hold on, slow down,” Raph said, settling his weight to make sure Will couldn’t just drag him off. Will looked confused. Stop? Why stop? There were things that needed doing! Will began rocking back and forth, unable to really keep still.

“Where are we? How are you my  _ will _ ? Who is Smarts and why do we need ‘em? And most importantly:  _ what _ is going on?” Raph asked, trying to hold in the crazy he was feeling. Will stopped and sighed, rubbing the back of its head.

“Right, I guess Smarts did say somethin’ bout needing to explain stuff to you of this ever happened… which is why we need to get to Smarts as soon as possible!” Will avoided the question. Giving a grin to Raph. Who returned the smile by dragging a hand down his face.

“Fine, Smarts is the person I need to talk to? Let’s go talk to him.” Raph said allowing himself to then be dragged by his hyperactive will. 

He looked up ahead. Skyscrapers and small homes seemed mushed together. Not like New York, but a smaller, simpler town. He let himself be drug by empty parking lots and seemingly empty buildings. No noise except the seagulls and the ocean waves. It felt… oddly comforting. 

Though, as Raph looked at homes that were much more distanced than any he’d seen in New York. He saw dark clouds spreading across the horizon. And something inside him told him it was more than just a storm brewing in the distance.


	10. Plushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April recounts a nightmare of the night before. As Mikey makes french toast.
> 
> Raph tries to get some sort of answer from his Will while a storm edges its way towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, for a moment I thought I wasn't gonna be able to post this today!

Leo awoke with a crick in his neck at about five in the morning.

Delightful.

He slowly stretched out before slipping off Raph’s bed, knowing that that’s all the sleep he was going to get. And slowly peeked out of the room, feeling slightly ashamed for breaking down after just  _ one _ day of Raph’s absence. Once he determined the coast was clear he left the room.

“What are  _ you _ doing up this early? Trying to steal Raph’s things?”

Leo jumped sky-high at his twin's voice. Whipping around to see a tired Donnie already holding a hot cup of coffee. Trying to play it cool, he crossed his arms and grinned.

“Oh  _ totally _ , you know me, a thief in the night.” He joked, to which Donnie grunted but still let a small smile form on his lips. 

“You know, it’s technically morning.”

“Hence the coffee?”

“Hence the coffee.”

The two began making their way to the kitchen. Leo began pulling out the sugary cereal as Donnie pulled out the bowls. Both moving like this was a routine they acted out a thousand times before. Mostly because the two insomniacs had.

“You know if Mikey caught you eating that he’d be extremely disappointed.” April pipped up with a yawn. Moving to steal some coffee from Donnie’s mug. 

“So don’t tell him then,” Leo retorted as Donnie pulled a third bowl from the cupboard. April hummed as an agreement to her silence, happily stealing another sip of coffee as Donnie watched in horror.

“I made that with my  _ room _ coffee maker you know,” He said jokingly offended. April hummed into the cup, downing more in retaliation before replying.

“And it doesn’t taste any different than the one in the kitchen, or in your lab, or even in the turtle tank!” She listed off Donnie’s many coffee makers as Leo began the process of making coffee in the kitchen. Donnie huffed before gently grabbing the cup from her grasp, moving it out of her reach.

“Couldn’t sleep for long either huh?” April turned her direction to Leo as Donnie went to the fridge. Leo let out a sleepy yawn and nodded, handing her the confectionary breakfast cereal as the coffee maker came to life. Making a small whistling noise as it began pouring the coffee into the pot.

“I found him in Raph’s room, pretty sure he was trying to steal Mrs. Cookiecake.” Donnie commented teasingly as April poured cereal into the bowls. April chuckled a bit as Leo slid across the table and smirked at his brother.

“Well, Raph did say she was fond of  _ moi _ !” He threw a hand dramatically in the air. Making April cackle, holding onto the table to stop herself from falling back too far. 

After that, they fell into silence. Nothing but quiet chomps of cereal and the pouring of coffee from the three for a while. Looking a bit more like tired adults than teenagers who were trying to have a sugar high. All of them trying to swallow their doubt with the breakfast cereal.

It was April who spoke up.

“I had a nightmare last night,” she said, making both the boys look at her surprised. She’s never really had dreams for as long as they knew her unless they were so bizarre she couldn’t help but remember them in the morning. But even when the dreams were about things like kidnappings and cannibalism. She never described them as  _ nightmares _ .

She cleared her throat a bit, feeling a bit awkward talking about it.

“It was about Raph, we were in the hospital room with him. He was awake and we all seemed to be having a good time. When, I- I don’t know he started having a hard time breathing and-” April took a small breath as she gripped her cup “He- the nurses rushed in and- we were being pulled out of the room. And I looked back like I was trying to fight back against the nurses and. I saw him, leaving his body. He looked afraid as he- as he tried to get back into it and-” April took in a sharp breath, unaware how tight her body had become.

“We made eye contact, and it’s like- I don’t know- he screamed for me- like he knew I saw him and-” April tried to relax a bit, having no real end to this story “and then I woke up.” she finishes. Before going into a ramble.

“I know it’s kinda stupid to call it a  _ nightmare _ but-”

“But you were scared,” Donnie finished for her, taking a slow sip of his coffee. She nodded, hunched over the table, subconsciously trying to curl up as the vivid dream replayed in her mind. Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s all good! Well, I mean, it’s not good that you had a nightmare,” Leo began to try and convey his support, making April relax and smile at her brother “but, I mean, like, you're all good. But not, like, I’m not trying to tell you your feelings- just, do you know what I mean?” he rambled before gesturing with his question. Slightly exasperated. April giggled a bit before nodding, taking another sip of her coffee.

“Don’t worry Leon, I get it.” She said with a small pat on his shoulder. To which he smiles back awkwardly. The three resume the quiet, letting a peaceful silence carry their morning.

\--

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Raph asked Will as it continually dragged him down the middle of a roadway. Right now, they were on the center of a bridge. Looking onto a beautiful scene of the ocean and what would be lively city areas.

Will didn’t seem to answer but looked at Raph with the look Mikey would give him whenever he’d tune out for too long and had no idea what Raph was talking about. Raph sighed and settled his weight. In turn, making Will stop as well.

“What? What are you doing? We gotta get to Smarts!” Will repeated to him. Raph looked at him with a bit of a deadpan expression.

“I’m not going anywhere until you explain what’s going on.” Raph slipped his arm out of Will’s grip and crossed his arms. Looking at Will the way he did when he was trying to get one of his brothers to explain what they’d gotten themselves into. Will seemed a bit agitated by the reaction it was getting.

“Come on Raph! We don’t have time for this!” Will whined, Raph shook his head. Not budging an inch.

He was forced to deal with Mrs. Cuddles, an evil puppet Draxum, vomiting sand, a vengeful Franken-Foot, and a zombie Piebald trying to drown him. As well as two ominous voices that only wanted to torment him and that somehow knew him  _ despite _ him never hearing them before.

To put it simply: he wasn’t in the mood for this. 

Will looked to the dark clouds from the horizon Raph had noticed earlier. Raph saw the worry on Will’s face as if it knew what was in that storm. Will looked back to Raph, lightly hopping on its feet impatiently.

“Come on! I promise I’ll explain everything. But we  _ need _ to get out of sight first. At least?” Will pleaded a compromise. Making Raph ease up a bit, himself glancing to the storm that seemed to be edging closer. He sighed.

“Fine, but you  _ have _ to explain everything once we do.” Raph agreed as Will quickly began leading him again. Taking him into small hotel space. Hiding deep inside its labyrinth of rooms and hallways. 

Once Raph felt like they were so deep in they’d never find their way back to leave. Will stopped, moving into one of the rooms. Raph followed him before grinning in delight.

“Mrs. Cookiecake! Sharky! Aurora!” Raph said as he held the stuffed animals in his arms. Hugging them close. Those three were his first-ever stuffed animals, found by Raph one day while junk hunting with his father. Each of them made him think of his brothers.

Mrs. Cookiecake was a dog that had a baby blue and purple pattern, with eye markings that looked similar to Leo’s. She had with her a small book called “101 puns” attached to her hand.

Aurora was a Tiger that was missing an eye. But the smile on his- yes the plushies is he and Raph will not take criticism on his name choice -face was one that reminded Raph of Mikey’s. 

Sharky had a zipper that when open would pour out the plush version of organs that sharks had. As well as a pair of glasses on his face that looked  _ exactly _ like a copy of Donnie's.

Oh god, Raph really missed his brothers right now.

Will gently pulled Sharky from Raphs grip, turning the plushie to face him.

“Smarts is your personal Donnie!” Will said, “Or, your logic in more ‘adulty’ terms.” Will held the shark plush close to its chest. Taking a seat on the bed and gesturing for Raph to join it. Raph looked at the bed warily, it was nowhere close to looking like it could handle his weight.

“This is your mind Raph, as long as you think the bed can handle your weight. It can,” Will explained leaning back as the two began to hear thunder rumble. The storm was getting closer now. Raph looked to the roof as if he’d be able to see past it and check how close the storm was to them.

“As for what’s going on? I don’t know,” Will said slightly exasperated, laying down on the bed fully. A light flop noise coming from the action. 

“That’s why I wanted to get to Smarts. If anyone ever knows what's going on, it's that guy. After all-”

“Donnie’s a bit of a know it all.” The two say in unison, Will smiling at Raph, who couldn’t help but share the smile back. Will sits back up, crossing its legs.

“I don’t know where anyone is though, I mean. It took me  _ forever _ just to find you!” Will gestured to Raph “And even then, it was pure  _ luck _ to have come across the ocean scene you were in!” Will states running a hand over its head. Raph light pats its shoulder.

“I mean, at least you found me!” Raph tried to cheer Will up “I don’t think I would’ve made it if you hadn’t.” he said with an encouraging smile. The way he does to Mikey whenever he’s having trouble with a painting or a particular recipe. 

Just then the ground shook them. A large hole ripping underneath them to swallow them whole.

“You didn’t think you could get rid of me that easy did you?” The condescending voice was back, and it seemed out for revenge.

\--

Mikey skipped into the kitchen around eight. Awoken by the loud laughter of April and Leo as she told crazy stories from school and old workplaces. Sure, all the boys heard them a thousand times. But the reminiscing was fun nonetheless.

With him, he carried a tiger plushie, perched on his shoulder like a little bird or something similar. Donnie looked at the plush curiously, before Leo did the “don’t question it” face to him. So he opted to continue searching for an illness that could potentially lead to Raph’s symptoms. Having even found a web of sources from the Hidden City.

It was April who- despite the many looks from Leo -choose to ask about it.

“Isn’t that Raph’s plush?” she asked Mikey who had begun making  _ proper _ french toast. He looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah,” he said with a polite smile, instead of his regular grin. April looked to Mikey somberly, he then shrugged. Knowing that she was going to probe him about it anyways, plus it wasn’t like he was ashamed about it.

“It's just, Raph always gave it to me when I couldn’t sleep. Back when we were toddlers. I mean, he still does it now too,” Mikey gave a small laugh as he lightly patted the plushie's head “I just wanted a piece of him with me.” 

Silence filled the room before Leo let out an awkward chuckle.

“Man, it almost seems like we’re useless without him!” He jokes with a half attempt at a smile. A small breath leaving him as no one responded. 

“Look, he’s gonna be okay! That mystical hospital we took him will probably have him out before we know it!” He tells the group, trying to encourage them best he could. Mikey smiles at him, more genuinely this time.

“Yeah,” Mikey states, passing out plates of finished french toast, handing one to April “there’s nothing Raph  _ can’t _ do!” he says taking a seat at the table with them. Everyone gave a hearty agreement. Despite the doubt crawling around their minds.

_ Right _ ? Each thought as they ate the food in front of them. 

\--

“What’d ya mean it’s not working?” Meat-Sweats asked with a slight growl. Glaring at the two figures across the room.

One stood above a cloudron, that emanated a bright green light as fog slowly leaked out of it. Clearly in concentration as it stared deep into the cloudron, stirring the pot every now and again in frustration.

The other sat at Meat-Sweats’s table, leaning back in its chair with its arms folded.

“You said he would be an  _ easy _ target.” The one sitting down hissed. Its voice was deep and old, clearly agitated at Meat-Sweats as much as Meat-Sweats was agitated at it.

“He  _ is _ ! You should’ve been done  _ yesterday _ !” Meat-Sweats slammed a hand down on the table. The figure stood up and glared at Meat-Sweats. It moved swiftly and grabbed Meat-Sweats by the throat, lifting him off the floor and slamming him against the wall.

The light revealed a Musk Ox Yokai, who stood just as tall and big as Meat-Sweats himself. A scowl across his face. Meat-Sweats squirmed a bit under the strong grip of the yokai.

“Don’t speak to me like that  _ boy _ . I’ve had ages of experience doing my craft. It is not  _ my _ fault he’s not dead yet.” The yokai growled at him, before dropping Meat-Sweats and returning to the seat. Sitting back in it with a small creek.

“I sure hope you’re not blaming  _ me _ for this.” the one in front of the cloudron spoke up. Still in clear concentration. The Ox Yokai huffed and looked over his shoulder.

“It’s my first time in front of cloudron, and you told me it was going to be  _ easy _ . But his will’s already found him.” The other spoke as it watched Raph pull Will from falling into a volcano, the two then running off it as it began rumbling. 

“Plus, it’s not my fault  _ something _ started blocking off his memories and regrets. Makes it harder to fight against him.” 

“Dixon, excuses are for c-”

“Children, I know.” the other cut off the Yokai. “Could you turn on the lights by the way? I don’t know how I’m supposed to properly poision this guy if I can’t see my spices.” Dixon huffed and Meat-Sweats moved to turn on the light above him.

Revealing a small human. No older than 13, long black hair tied into a braid. The kid wore a loose t-shirt with black leggings. Pushing up their glasses they continued to watch Raph struggle. Making him and Will find high enough land as lava flooded the floor around them.

Meat-Sweats couldn’t help but scoff at the sight of a child.

“You put the murder of my enemy into the hands of a  _ child _ ,” Meat-Sweats spoke offendedly. To which the Ox Yokai glared at him.

“Dixon has been training since birth as my apprentice. They’re the only person aside from me you should trust with that cloudron.” The Yokai defended. Dixon didn’t stop the smile spreading across their face. 

“Not because they’ve perfected the craft, however,” The Ox said, glancing over his shoulder as Dixon huffed and slumped a bit “but because they know what they’re doing.” The yokai popped his back and sighed in relief.

“So you’ve put my task into the hands of an  _ amateur _ ?” Meat-Sweats spoke, that somehow being even more offended than before.

“You said it was an easy job to be fair,” Dixon spoke, looking over to Meat-Sweats before quickly returning to the cloudron. To which Meat-Sweats inhaled deeply, hands clasped together over his mouth.

“Just… try and kill him before I get back,” Meat-Sweats says getting up. Leaving the small cabin they had in the woods.


	11. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph faces something he purposely forgot a long time ago. Losing his will in the process.
> 
> Meanwhile, Donnie is determined to find an answer to his eldest brother's problem. But will he find it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS IT'S ACTUALLY IMPORTANT THIS TIME!!
> 
> This is gonna be the last Chapter until January. Cause, ya know, Christmas and New Years' and family coming over and yada yada. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK I PROMISE, so don't get ya knickers in a twist. I have a lot planned for this thing and I hope ya'll will like it. I just don't want ya'll to be anticipating a chapter over the next couple of weeks and be disappointed when it's not there. 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Or whatever Holiday you celebrate this time of year! And a Happy New Year!!!

After some time of silence, Dixon lit up.

“Oh! Oh! I found a memory!” Dixon spoke up excitedly. The Yokai smiled at them as Dixon began to act like a puppy with a bone. The kind of smile a father does when he’s proud of his children.

“Anything useful?” The Ox asked Dixon, moving to look over their shoulder. Rewatching the memory in its entirety. A smug smile crossing his features.

“That’s perfect, don’t waste it.”

“I won’t.”

Dixon gripped the cloudron, whispering something as they closed their eyes. Opening them up to see their eyes overtaken by a dark red, mouth slightly agape. The yokai stands up, watching from behind the child. Hands behind his back.

\--

Raph stood in horror above his brother. Pulling his hands off the now scarred softshell. The purple masked turtle’s glasses out of reach as he let out a whimper. 

Oh god, was that  _ blood _ on his hands?

Raph began breathing heavily in panic.

“Don? Donnie? Wh- what happened?” Raph asked confused, moving to pick the softshell up. Donnie let out a tiny yelp of fear as Raph placed his hands around him. Making Raph immediately retract them. Donnie looked at his big brother, squinting to try his best to see him properly. But the fear in his eyes were present nevertheless.

“Raph? What’d you do to Donnie!?” Leo asked as he and Mikey ran down the sewer-way. Coming to a halt as they saw their older brother still standing over the purple turtle. Mikey held Leo’s arm as he stood behind him, clearly afraid of what was going on.

“Mikey, go get dad,” Leo instructed, Mikey quietly tightened his grip and met Leo’s eyes. Leo gave him a grin “We’ll be fine! We just need dad.” Leo told him, to which Mikey nodded and ran off. Footsteps pattering off in the distance.

Leo turned to half-glare at his older brother, being cautious.

“What’d you do to him?”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything to him!” Raph stated, clearly offended Leo would suggest something so extreme. Donnie was  _ bleeding  _ from his  _ shell _ , what made him think Raph had anything to do with this? 

All Raph remembered was waiting for his brothers in the play space  (later to become the garage) and then the next thing he knew he was standing over a bloody Donnie. He flinched in surprise as Donnie began inching towards his glasses.

Donnie’s heart was beating in his ears. He’d never been this afraid, and he’d never imagined this level of fear to be caused by his  _ eldest brother _ . He felt cold, well, colder than he normally felt. And very tired. But mostly afraid.

“What do you mean you didn’t? You were the one who went crazy and started attacking him, to begin with!” Leo accused, taking a step closer to Raph. Raph looked partially agitated but mainly confused. Before moving to help Donnie, slowly moving and grabbing Donnie’s glasses.

“No, I didn’t. I was  _ just _ waiting for you guys in the play space.” Raph gently put the glasses on Donnie. Who graciously accepted Raph begin nice once again instead of going rampant. 

“Yes! You did! You grabbed Don by the face and waved him around! Like when you play with the dolls!” Leo said

“I don’t grab the dolls by the face and just wave them around! Their superheroes and they fly!” Raph retorted, turning his whole body to face Leo. Before everyone heard the speedy footsteps of their father.

He raced by the other two and dove headfirst to scoop his second youngest into his arms. Who winced a bit at the sudden action. He began investigating the damage thoroughly, hands barely above the wounds.

“What happened? What did you boys do?” Splinter asked, turning to glare at his sons. Leo quickly pointed to Raph as he saw his father's anger.

“It was Raph!” Leo stated, to which Raph looked at him in shock.

“It was not!”

“Yes, it was! I told you! You went all crazy! You chased Mikey around and ripped up some pillows! Then you took Donnie by the face and waved him around! Don got out but then you started to chase him!” Leo recalled the events while gesturing wildly. 

“I didn’t do any of that! I was just waiting for you guys in the play space and then I was here! I didn’t do anything!” Raph defended himself, looking at his father with pleading eyes to believe him. Splinter looked between the two before sighing and moving to stand up.

“We’ll clear this up at home, but first let me help purple.” Splinter spoke, moving off his knees with Donnie in his arms. Leo followed after him and Raph began to before stopping.

“You’re a monster.”

Raph turned around to see Mikey standing there. No longer in a sewer as a grayish blackish floor and walls seemed to change in the blink of an eye. Raph looked confused and taken back by the sudden change of behavior of his youngest brother. Mikey held his hands in a tight grip as he glared up at Raph. 

\--

“Raph!? Raph!?” Will called out in an empty sewer. Rubbing its face with frustration “Wonderful, how did I lose him?” Will asked itself. Scanning the empty sewer way meticulously. 

One moment, Raph and Will are barely escaping lava with their lives. The next Will is stranded in an empty sewer way with no Raph to be seen. It was when Will heard the patter of footsteps it perked up immediately. Running to the source of the sound.

To see Splinter walking with Donnie in hand, Leo trailing behind. Splinter was gently trying to brush away dirt near the wound without touching the wound itself. Donnie looked about ready to pass out, rubbing his eyes. Leo trailed behind them, oddly quiet but attentive.

Will watched Splinter and the two turtle tots pass through it. As Will was nothing more than a figment of the imagination. Will racked its brain, trying to remember where this was from. Turning around to watch them walk off when Leo turned around.

Eyes a dark red as he grinned wickedly.

Will perked up at attention “You!” it shouted before pouncing toward turtle tot Leo. Who by now had turned back around as if nothing happened. Will went straight through the tot falling flat on its face. To which Will huffed before standing back up.

“Okay, focus on the main task,” Will spoke to itself “which is finding Raph, again.”

Will looked in the direction Splinter and the twins came from. 

“I wonder if he’s over there…” Will thought aloud before turning to where the group was heading “unless they were heading to see him.” Will said crossing its arms. Trying to decide which direction to head. 

It’s when Will see’s a tall figure hunching over the trio. With dark red eyes and a dark red grin, that it makes its decision.

“Leave them alone!” Will shouts, chasing after the figure.

\--

“Misdirection? Smart. Though quite risky if his will saw through it.” The yokai hums as he watches Dixon trail Will astray from the nightmare Raph was being put through. 

“Castor Oil,” Dixon spoke out, moving one hand off the cloudron with an open palm. The Ox moved quickly and grabbed a small container of leaves. Popping the bottle open and pouring out a leaf, handing it to Dixon.

Dixon dropped the leaf into the cloudron as the Ox put away the container.

\--

“Mikey, please! I didn’t-”

“But you did! You did mean to do it! Or else you wouldn’t have! Right!? Isn’t that what you always tell us?” Mikey argued back, cutting Raph off before he had a chance to defend himself. Raph choked back his argument on his own words. 

He’s right, isn’t he? Why else would Donnie now be hurt if not him? And Leo said it too, didn’t he?

Raph looked to the floor, and Mikey hummed as Raph gave him no response.

“That’s what I thought. That’s all you are! A monster!” Mikey was now older, towering over the tot Raph was. Poking a finger in his chest with a glare that made Raph feel… horrible.

“How are any of us supposed to follow you as the leader when you can’t even control  _ yourself _ !?” Mikey interrogated and Raph felt a burning lump in his throat. Unable to answer.

Oh god, this is what his brothers really thought of him isn’t it?

How could he believe that they didn’t see him as something besides a  _ beast _ ?

Raph let out a small whimper as tears slowly edged their way out of his eyes. Becoming a rapid leak from him as he let out a sob. Gasping for air, his throat feeling like it was on fire. He put his hands on his chest and bent over. Letting out a screeching sob.

_ Monster _

That’s all that echoed through his head. That’s all he felt he was. He put a hand over his mouth as the sobs turned into coughs, beginning to cough excessively. Unable to stop as he was barely having time to gasp for air before his body coughed it out again.

He fell to his knees, unaware that Mikey had disappeared from the scene. As he began choking out for air.

\--

“This child is gonna give me gray hair before any of my own will have a chance to!” Dr. Oakley stated as she rushed into Raph’s hospital room. A nurse had already begun trying to clear his airway. 

“How long?” Dr. Oakley asked as she took over the nurse checking his airway. 

“A minute.” The nurse said, shooting a glance at the clock on the wall. 

“It seems to be excess saliva, like, a large amount of excess.” Dr. Oakley spoke aloud as they began to move Raph’s bed to a sit-up position. He chokes a bit more before calming down. His monitor returning to its normal levels as both Dr. Oakley and the nurse sighed in relief.

“Let me write this down.” Dr. Oakley spoke to themselves as the nurse went to continue their rounds. Scribbling notes on Raph’s paper before reviewing the list of symptoms once again.

“Dr. Oakley! Dr. Morris told me to remind you to take your first break!” The squirrel yokai popped into the room, slightly relieved in finding the doctor, to begin with. Dr. Oakley smiled and nodded at the yokai.

“How long ago was-”

“You should’ve taken it three hours ago.”

“Oh.”

With that, Dr. Oakley took Raph’s papers and exited the room. 

“If Dr. Morris needs me, tell him I’ll be in the library.” Dr. Oakley tells the nurse, who nods and scurries off. Obviously going around reminding people to take breaks. Dr. Oakley sighs a bit and makes her way to the library.

Dr. Oakley walked into the library with a deep breath of relief. Unaware how much she’d need the break, to begin with until she was reminded of it. The doors close behind her with a quiet click.

She takes a look around to what she believes is an empty library. Only to find one purple-clad turtle with a mountain of books surrounding him. Scribbling notes and muttering to himself.

\--

Will was running around the playroom, trying to catch the shadowy figure. Who was getting a bit impatient. They were leaving Raph alone for too long. But as Will tried to take another grab at them, they knew the embodiment couldn’t be unentertained.

“Coward! Face me!” Will hissed at the figure, taking another leap to pin them down. The shadow dodged it, moving to a high place out of Will’s natural reach. Will growled.

“Why’d Raph have to make me the shortest one!?” Will complained to itself, stopping to look around for a stool of some kind.

_ Now’s my chance _ Dixon thought to themself, quickly moving out of the room, and out of Will’s sight. Giving them the chance to rush back to Raph.

Who was still on his knees, hunched over in an unexplainable pain. Gripping his head as he folded as close to the floor as he could. Still looking like a little toddler. He was gasping for air as tiny sobs left his body.

_ Let’s see _ Dixon thought, pulling out a small magnifying glass from their pocket.  _ What's on your mind? _ They put the magnifier up to their eye. Watching the word “Monster” echo around Raph like a chant. Putting the magnifier away, Dixon popped their knuckles.

“What’s the matter Raph?” Dixon asked, blending into the grayish background. Raph looked around, panic on the young face.

“Afraid of the truth?” Dixon asked, a mirror appearing in front of Raph.

Raph looked up at the twisted version of him. Towering above him, pupils missing as its face twisted in unexplainable anger. Breathing heavily enough Raph was surprised it wasn’t fogging up the glass.

Raph stumbled back from the savage version of himself. Fearful of it as it began moving toward the mirror. Gripping the edges and pulling itself out of it. 

“Face the truth Raph,” the condescending voice echoed around him, making him feel even smaller as he fell backwards. Savage Raph now hunched over him, leaning in close. Raph froze as he saw in the reflection of the empty eyes. His brothers, all cowering in Raph’s position.

“You  _ are _ the monster.”

With that, the savage struck.

\--

Dr. Oakley quietly walked up to Donnie. Head tilted in curiosity as she stared at the young man. Who furiously flipped a page of his notebook before continuing to aggressively scribble across it like the notebook was the reason for his frustration.

“Hello?” Dr. Oakley spoke with a small smile. Donnie jumped and looked at Dr. Oakley with wide eyes, before relaxing in the realization of who she was. 

“Hi… is it not okay for me to be here?” Donnie asked, now doubting if his presence was allowed. Though the library was at the front and if they didn’t really want people in there they shouldn’t have put it there. But aside from the point. Donnie had begun to close the book he had open, as well as the notebook he was abusing. Before Dr. Oakley shook her head.

“No! You’re fine, I’m just surprised. I haven’t seen anyone so passionately study in this library since…” Dr. Oakley trails at the memory, before shaking her head to the present “Anyways, is there something I can help with?”

“Uh, yeah actually, you’re the doctor who's taking care of my brother right?” Donnie asked, sitting more upright in his chair. Dr. Oakley stared for a moment, trying to rack her brain of who he was.

“Ah, you must be Raph’s brother, or well, one of them anyway.” Dr. Oakley states, recounting the other two who were here with him the other day. Donnie nods, to which Oakley smiles at him “He’s doing fine, he's actually been doing a bit better than yesterday. His fevers went down a tad.” Dr. Oakley gives Donnie the update. Watching the relief ease his features before he remembers the task at hand.

“Thank you,” he says, trying to show gratitude to the best of his ability “but that’s not what I’m here for. It’s just, I can’t seem to find anything that matches Raph’s symptoms.” Donnie moves to flip a page of the book he had open as if to prove a point.

Dr. Oakley sighs “Looks like we came here for the same reasons then,” She comments “the longer we observe him, the more his symptoms broaden.” she says opening up Raph’s folder rereading the symptoms she’d written for the fiftieth time. 

Before looking back to Donnie, seeing the subtle worry heavy on his features. She purses her lips, or well, beak, and tries to give him a reassuring smile.

“You’re so young, you shouldn’t be obsessing over this. That’s my job,” she says with a tiny chuckle. Donnie looks down at his notebook then back at Dr. Oakley.

“He’s my brother, so it’s my job too,” he speaks with a stubbornness Dr. Oakley’s only seen in one other person. She can’t stop the small smile on her face as another sigh seems to find its way out of her. She sits next to Donnie and opens up the folder for him to see.

“Then I suppose we should obsess over it together then, now tell me what you’ve found.” Dr. Oakley speaks. Making Donnie perk up a bit before listing the illnesses and theories he’d been writing down. 

\--

Raph was back to his present size. But that didn’t seem to make a difference as he helplessly took the blows Savage Raph shot at him. No fighting back, Raph was beginning to feel like he deserved this, all of this.

After all, he was a monster wasn’t he?

“You know, I’ll be honest,” the condescending voice spoke as Raph took another fist from his Savage self “it’s not as fun as when you fought back. Though it does make my job a lot easier.” Dixon crossed their arms as Savage Raph lifted up his counterpart. Launching him across the room with a strained grunt. Raph didn’t fight back, instead just groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

Raph limply watched as Savage Raph stomped towards him. Watching the eyes of the beast-like version of him to see his brothers in the reflection. Limplessly on the floor, bloody and bruised. 

This was a long time coming huh?

Dixon made themselves a shadow once again as Savage Raph began thwacking Raph’s chest repeatedly. Pulling out a small vial with purple glowing liquid. Moving over to the violent scene before them. 

“That’s enough,” Dixon spoke, trying to command the savage to stop. Watching as he continued to attack Raph roughly. Dixon furrowed their brow “I said that’s enough.” they spoke with more finality. No response, just the sound of Raph’s body beginning beaten repeatedly into the floor.

Dixon moved to grab Savage Raph’s arm “Stop!” they state with frustration. Savage Raph turns around and bellows out a scream that knocks Dixon onto their back. Raph watches in horror and surprise as Savage Raph turns his attention toward the shadowy figure. Who was scooting away as quickly as they could manage. Savage Raph stomping toward them.

“There you are! Where’d you go? And who let  _ him _ out!?” Will spoke quickly, making its way to Raph as it watched with concern as Savage Raph stomped his way toward Dixon. Raph, despite the aching pain his body echoed through him as he moved. Quickly tackled Savage Raph as a distraction from the shadow in front of him.

Dixon watched in horror and fascination as he did so. Unsure as to why, and knowing this wasn’t what Meat-Sweats had described this boy to be.

“You! Who Are You!?” Dixon looked over Will, who was marching its way over to them. Before getting a chance to interrogate the shadow, it disappeared, in a cloud of smoke. Leaving no trace of themselves behind.

\--

“Odd, I haven’t seen that happen in a while.” The Ox Yokai comments as Dixon backed away from the cloudron.

“What… why didn’t it listen to me? What  _ was _ that thing?” Dixon asked with a shaky voice as they backed into the counter. A hand gripping it like it was the only thing keeping Dixon stable. The Ox Yokai looked to Dixon with comfort, gently placing a hand on their shoulder.

“It’s alright, it can’t get you here,” He reminds them “take a breath,” he says and Dixon takes a couple of shaky breaths before their heart calms down. Still uneasy, Dixon scoots closer to the Yokai, who allows them into his arms. 

“Abelard, what was that thing?” Dixon asks again.

“That was a Guardian. The protector of the subconscious, and more importantly, of the soul.” Abelard explains lightly rubbing Dixon’s hair with his thumb “Most of the time these guardians are tied to happy memories. Something or someone that makes us feel safe. However, there are few out there who don’t get that luxury.” Dixon looks up to Abelard confused.

“Who don’t get that luxury?” Dixon repeats with confusion.

“Yes,” Abelard nods “he seems to be one of them,” Abelard gestures to the cloudron. Inside of which could be seen of Raph fighting his Savage counterpart.

“It’s an instinct deep within them. So deep sometimes they don’t realize it’s purpose is to help. So instead it harms whenever it’s given the chance to.” Abelard explains as he feels Dixon relax in his arms. 

“You must’ve awoken from this memory.”

“Why this one?”

“It’s a defining moment in his life, a moment that changed him as a person.”

Dixon looked at the cloudron with sympathy. Abelard, seeming to know what’s on the teenager's mind, ruffled their hair. Dixon accepting the piece of affection with a tiny smile.

“Mind now, we’ve been given this job for a reason. There’s no room for understanding.” The Ox reminds Dixon. Who takes a deep breath and nods, both slowly moving to the cloudron in curiosity.

“Do you think it’ll kill him?” Dixon asked with the tilt of their head. Watching as Raph was thrown by Savage Raph. Will was trying its best to come up with some sort of plan.

“We should hope not, his own mind can’t kill him, we have to,” Abelard responds crossing his arms as the two watches Raph struggle against a piece of himself. Neither seeming to want to go back in there.

“Right.”

With that, Meat-Sweats returns. Plopping down a few bags that clicked like glasses as he placed them on the table. Abelard moved to the table, slowly taking out small bottles and inspecting their contents carefully.

“I’m surprised you found some of these, to be honest, I didn’t think you would.” Abelard's comments impressed. To which Meat-Sweats looks confused and slightly offended at the Ox Yokai.

“Why would you send me after anything you thought I wouldn’t be able to find?” Meat-Sweats asks, hands resting on his hips.

Abelard shrugs “Needed to work somehow,” he states, Dixon snickers behind him as Meat-Sweats takes an offended gasp with a hand on his chest. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Ask yourself this: ‘Do you really wanna know?’,” Dixon remarks, receiving a glare from the large mutant. Despite that, Dixon keeps the smug grin across their face, before seeing Abelard's “Behave” stare. Dixon clearing their throat and staring absentmindedly at the cloudron.

“Anyways, it’s still good you were able to find them to begin with,” Abelard says turning his attention to Meat-Sweats once more.


	12. Extra Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's brothers each take a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is just me trying practice each of the boys in Angst. So-

Dr. Oakley and Donnie both rubbed their temples. Surrounded by crumpled papers and a thousand open books. Dr. Oakley rubbed their eyes a bit. Holding back the yawn trying to escape their throat. 

Donnie glared at the book in front of him. Like it was everything wrong with his life. No answers, no explanations, not even a  _ hint _ as to what Raph could’ve gotten. It was frustrating. 

Neither spoke, but seemed to be on the same wavelength. Dr. Oakley leans back and sighs before their pager goes off. Making the two jump at the sudden noise in the quiet library.

“I have to go,” Dr. Oakley stated, looking at the pager to see one of her patients flatlining. Donnie looked at them in worry, to which Dr. Oakley smiled at him with comfort.

“It’s not him, someone else,” They say, watching Donnie relax. Dr. Oakley rushes off as Donnie turns back to the book in front of him.

A hand to his head as the other tapped the page. Guilt slowly welling up in his throat. Seething with fire as he tried to keep it choked down.

Guilt? Why did he feel guilty?

It’s funny, how someone can feel guilty for something they had no control over. That, despite knowing that they could not control any of the variables, they feel like it is them that is the problem.

He turned the page, but the words seemed to blur themselves out as Donnie fought back tears. Quickly rubbing his eyes to see the page better. Pained tiny gasps left his body as he tried to fight the painful feelings inside him. He’d been holding it in ever since he saw Raph on the stretcher.

Pale, a pained expression on his face, barely any chest movement. And for a moment, Donnie thought they’d already lost him. It scared him in a way he hadn’t felt in years. Even worse than the beach balls did. It shook him to his every core and brought him to a reality he didn’t want to see.

Donnie hunched over and put his hands on his head as the image repeated itself.

Over

And over

And over 

And over 

And over

\--

Mikey was cleaning up the rest of the dishes he’d used whilst making breakfast. Aurora was set out of harm's way of getting wet. Watching in a dry place as Mikey finished his task. Leo and April were out and about to his knowledge, and Donnie said something about going to the library. 

“Probably went to the Mystic Library.” Mikey spoke to himself as he put another dish in the washer. Moving the to the pots and pans. Silent as he scrubbed the dishes.

Was it even his turn to do dishes anyways?

Mikey didn’t actually remember, nor did he really care. Doing  _ something _ was better than the emptiness that crept around the house. In an eerie silence that Mikey only experienced once in his lifetime. 

Back when they’d faced the Shredder. Spending a night in the turtle tank as Todd drove them to his home. After they fought, a silence swept over them that made Mikey feel alone. Despite the people he loved being around him. 

“Orange? Where’d everyone else go?” Splinter spoke, waking Mikey from his absent-minded scrubbing. He turned to shoot his father a grin.

“Leo and April are hanging out. Donnie went to some mystic library.” He tells Splinter. The group of teenagers agreed to let him sleep in. After the early morning he’d been given yesterday. Still, Mikey hadn’t expected his father to sleep in so late. It was basically noon at this point.

“Ya sleep well pops?” Mikey asks as he turns back around. Splinter made his way to the fridge, pulling out a small block of cheese to chew on. 

“Ah, good to know. And yes.” Splinter hesitated on his second answer. But went against telling his youngest son that he’d had nightmares of standing over Raph’s grave. In pouring rain, saying goodbye for the last time.

Splinter shook away the dream like a fly that wouldn’t stop bothering him. 

“That’s good!” Mikey chirped as he put in the last pot. Starting the washer as he turned to his father full facing. He leaned on the counter, hands lightly pressed on it as he grinned at his dad. “You wanna do something today?” Mikey asked, a form of silently reaching out for comfort. It was something Donnie was more accustomed to doing while Mikey was always the more obvious one between his brothers.

However, Splinter seemed to pick up what Mikey was putting down. A quiet hum as he tried to think of something for him and his youngest to do. Finally leaning on something he knew they’d both enjoy to some degree.

“A Lou Jitsu marathon?” Splinter offered with a small gesture. To which Mikey nodded, happily accepting any distractions given to him. Both making a move to the living room, trying to ignore the eerie silence that spoke what both kept unspoken.

“How ‘bout ‘Lou Jitsu Makes Hot Soup’?”

“Oh, now that's a good one.”

\--

“I kinda feel bad letting Mikey do all those dishes by himself.” April spoke as she shuffled through the clothing on the rack. 

“Aw, don’t worry about it! He wouldn’t have offered it if he didn’t want to!” Leo responds with the wave of his hand. Putting down the random typewriter he’d picked up for no reason.

The two were in what was basically a Hidden City thrift store. Being fascinated by the bizarre objects they’d found as well as finding something for Sunita’s birthday. Which was coming up in a month.

“Whose turn was it to do dishes anyways?” April asked, looking at Leo.

Leo tapped his chin “Well, Mikey did them last time, so by order it be-” Leo cut himself off in the realization. Clearing his throat a bit “It’d be Raph’s turn today.” he clarifies. April gives a small “Oh” and awkwardly returns to the rack in front of her. Leo nods before perking up.

“But, knowing Mikey, he’d still try and do the dishes himself anyways! He always says Raph scrubs them to roughly so!” Leo adds a small chuckle at the end of his ramble. Earning a small smile from April as she looked through another toga.

“Why do they have so many toga’s here?” April asked “This is, like, the fiftieth one I’ve seen today!” she comments. To which Leo shrugs at her, both latching onto the topic change like their lives depended on it. Before both return to silence filled by the quiet chatter of other customers around them.

“Ow!” April yelped, accidentally cutting her finger on one of the hangers. Leo looked to her in surprise and slight concern.

“You good?”

“Yeah, just one of the stupid hangers cut me.” April hissed, studying her finger before seeing a slow development of a small dot of blood appearing on the cut “Wonderful, now it's bleeding.”

“Well, here, you know I always carry band-aids with me.” Leo opens his pouch and hands April a brightly colored band-aid. She graciously accepts, putting it on her finger as she notices something.

“Wow, Donnie wasn’t kidding when he said you were stealing Mrs. Cookiecake.”

“I told you she was fond of me!”

The two look at each other as seriously as possible. Before breaking out in laughter. Startling some of the customers nearby at the sudden noise. 

“My goodness! Why?” April asked, shaking her head as her laughter died down. Leo shrugged, his laughter stopping at the question. He turned serious in a way that made April’s stomach hurt. Both thinking of Mikey’s words from that morning.

_ “I just wanted a piece of him with me.” _ Leo repeated the words as he lightly pet the stuffed dog.

\--

After about twenty minutes of Donnie quiet sobbing as he tried to push away the idea of his eldest brother dying. He sat up straight with a tired sigh. Staring at the open book in front of him but with no energy to read it. He slowly moved to close it.

He looked down at his tablet bracelet. The time reading about ten til one in the afternoon. 

Really? Had he spent most of his day in this place?

He shook his head, too tired to actually care. Donnie stood up, stretching a bit as he began to collect all the books he’d removed from the shelves and put them back. It was the polite thing to do and he  _ did _ want to be allowed back to this library.

After sometime putting things back how he found it and heading home. He arrives at the lair to see Mikey and pops watching “Lou Jitsu: Fish and Ladders” , making Donnie sneak by. Despite his deep love of the movies, his heart wasn’t in watching any of them tonight.

He made his way down the hallway, mind still racking on what Raph’s possible diagnosis could be. He doesn’t realize he’s in Raph’s room until he’s still on this very large bed that doesn’t even make a creak because of how light Donnie is compared to his big brother.

Right, because everytime Donnie can’t figure something out. He goes to Raph. Who, despite not understanding even half of what the softshell was saying. Would still sit and patiently listen to everything Donnie would say. Until he had his eureka and bolted out the room. Usually knocking something over in the process. 

Donnie sighed as his hand went over the lightly wrinkled sheets. Looking around the room to see all the little trinkets and toys Raph would keep around his room. Making it look like a toy store mixed with someone's bedroom. 

His eyes stopped on Sharky. Who was neatly tucked on a shelf next to a rubix cube and some robot figurines Donnie got him for Christmas a while back. Remembering the day when Raph brought it home from a successful dumpster dive. 

He and Donnie spent hours of the night trying to figure out which organ was which. Despite Splinters scolding them to sleep. Donnie smiled at the memory and picked the shark off the shelf. Holding the plush in his arms gently. 

“Wanna be my lab partner?” he asks the plushie. Who stares at him through the glasses with a grin. But obviously not responding because, ya know, it’s a plushie. He accepts the silences as a yes and puts the shark under his arm. Walking with it to his lab as he rambles about his thoughts to the plushie like it was Raph himself.

And, it made him feel a little bit better.

\--

Leo and April had wandered til dark, finding themselves on a rooftop with Boba Tea. Both leaning back and watching as New York shone like it’s own star. Silence between them as the noise was too far below to be heard.

A breeze went by them, cooling the night down and making the two shiver a little. 

“Maybe we should head back to the lair.” April suggested, her jacket slowly not keeping her as warm as she’d like it to. Leo didn’t look at her, an.expression she found unreadable on his face that made her concerned.

“You okay Leon?” She asked sitting up straight, to which Leo sighed a bit.

“Yeah, sorry, I just… don’t wanna head back just yet.” Leo confessed. Sitting up from the leaning position to fiddle with his half-empty cup. April looked at him confused. Leo pursed his lips in an attempt to try and phrase his thoughts in a coherent sentence.

It’s just, Raph wouldn’t be  _ there _ . Waiting for the two of them. Clearly half-tempted to lecture them, but then Leo would bribe him with some sort of trinket he’d found on their day out in the Hidden City. Knowing Raph didn’t  _ actually _ want to lecture them, and would take it with a happy little squeak before asking Mikey what he wanted to do for dinner.

But that wouldn’t happen, because Raph’s still in the hospital. Still in a coma facing pizza knows what. And Leo was still trying to deal with the idea that he’d have to be the responsible one until Raph came back.

If he came back.

Leo immediately shook away the doubt clouding his chest. Looking to April with a smile to cover up the stress he felt slowly consuming him.

“Not until we get some pizza at least. So Mikey doesn’t feel like we abandoned him for  _ no _ reason.” Leo spewed out the first idea that came to his mind. Watching April light up at the sound of the delicious cheesy food the four teenagers often craved.

“Sounds like a good idea! ‘Specially since I still kinda feel bad letting him do those dishes by himself.” April stood up and stretched, prompting Leo to follow right behind her actions. The two leaving the rooftop.

Leo stops when he feels something soft and fluffy fall on his foot. Looking down to see Mrs. Cookiecake looking at him with a grin. He picks her up and lightly dusts her off. Staring at her for a moment.

Despite the fact that she wasn’t alive and was just smiling. Leo felt some sort of judgement in her stare. As though she could read his true thoughts and was trying to tell him to talk to April about them.

“Don’t judge me, I’m not the one carrying around a 101 pun book all the time.” Leo retorted, pointing accusingly at the toy. Before gently shoving her back in his carrier pouch. Quickly catching up to April before she could realize he’d even lagged behind.

\--

In truth, Mikey wasn’t paying attention to the movies at all. His mind wanders despite him wanting to give it away to the movies he’d seen a thousand times before. 

He’d convinced Splinter to sit with him on the couch. Much to his surprise it didn’t take as much convincing as he’d expected. Splinter leaning on the armrest with Mikey slightly burrowed into his side. Both finding some small comfort in the other's presence. And at first, the movies did work. But as they moved onto the 6th Lou Jitsu movie, both took notice they weren’t paying attention to it. 

Mikey subtly snuggled deeper into his father’s side. As if he could hide from the darker thoughts creeping around the edge of his mind. Splinter comfortingly pet Mikey’s head, no longer looking at the T.V. and instead was staring off into space.

It felt close, to close. Too real, too soon.

Splinter shook his head a bit, unnoticed by Mikey. Too soon? His mind spoke like Raph was  _ dead _ , but he wasn’t. And Splinter had faith in his oldest. He’s sons have had the balanced curse and blessing of facing worse things. 

He believed in his family.

Splinter made a tiny jump when he felt Mikey’s hands grip his shirt tighter. They were initially loosely wrapped around him. But now Mikey gripped him like he was a lifeboat from a sinking ship. Mikey’s face was tense in concentration, clear as daylight that something was on his mind that he didn’t want to be there.

“My son,” Splinter spoke, feeling Mikey’s grip loosen as he snaps back to reality, looking up at Splinter unable to stop a small smile from spreading across his face. Splinter reflected it as he pet his son's head gently “My boy, what is on your mind?” he asks. Watching Mikey’s smile falter a little.

“It’s just…” 

There's no need to remind you that Mikey is not afraid of his feelings. And that he would never hide them from any of his family.  _ Especially _ his own father. However, the emotion that Mikey felt was unexplainable. But he was sure his father felt it too. 

It was the emotion that followed them home the night before, that crept up to each of them in their dreams and turned them into nightmares. That made the house feel empty and made them each feel every second of the day as though it was years. 

It was an emotion unimaginable unless you experienced it before. 

It wasn’t a sharp and quick pain they’d felt when Karai had died. The pain deep in their chest they could barely contain the scream of pain that went with it. No, this one was slow, a creeping emotion that edged the corners of their hearts. Far enough away it didn’t engulf them, but close enough they couldn’t forget it.

But before Mikey could even try to explain. The room was filled with the smell of pizza and Leo and April’s laughter. Making whatever Mikey was going to say, disappear.


	13. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy evening befalls Raph, his brothers, and even the enemies they don't know they're fighting against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took FOREVER to get out. But I hope y'all like it!!

“Come on! Hurry!” Will urged on as it sprinted ahead of a limping Raph. Who was trying his best to keep up the little speed demon ahead of him. Despite knowing better, he turned around to see Savage Raph hulking his way toward them. Stomping loudly and breaking everything within reach. 

“Here! Here!” Will spoke, making him turn around to see another corner to turn in the sewer maze. However, when both turned to make more distance between them and Savage, they found a dead end ahead of them.

Will looked back to the main pipe, Savage Raph was too close now for them to try and take another route. They had to find something.

“Look!” Raph pointed out upon further inspection of the sewer. Savage Raph let out a roar, signaling he was seconds away from being right on top of them. 

Raph and Will lunged into the unseen sewer pipe, both holding their breath as the heavy heaves of Savage Raph could be heard a few feet away.

No one 

made 

a sound.

Even as the beast seemed to turn its heel, heavy footsteps dragged away from where the two stood. Neither moved, nor let out a breath of relief. They stood frozen like statues for what felt like forever. Until the dragging footsteps could no longer be heard. Until their hearts stopped beating against their ears.

Finally, Raph slid to the floor. A large sigh escaping him as he did so. His body was sore. Bruised and battered by the twisted reflection of himself. Will slid down next to him, carefully studying the bruises across his body.

“We need to find Inspiration,” Will said watching as Raph shifted to try and be more comfortable. Raph looked to Will with confusion clear on his face. 

“Inspiration?” Raph repeated, “What happened to Smarts?” Raph asked as he leaned his head against the wall. The cool tiles feeling good against the bruises on his body.

“I mean, we do need to find Smarts too. But I’m pretty sure Smarts would kill me if I brought you in like this. So we need to find Inspiration! It’ll fix ya right up!” Will now stood up, obviously refreshed and ready to continue their mission. And whilst Raph found it admirable, he mainly just wanted to rest. Will saw it in the slump of the snappers shoulders, and the tiny bags under his eyes.

“Oh come on! Unlike Smarts, I  _ do _ know where Inspiration is! And the pool in that place will fix ya up good as new!”

“Inspiration is a place?”

“Well, yes and no? It’s hard to explain, you’ll get it once you see it, so come on! Let’s go!” Will lifted Raph to his feet effortlessly. Slightly catching the snapper off guard as he was moved to his feet. Raph hissed and gripped his left side as gravity set itself on top of him.

Will noticed this and looked to the snapper in concern. Raph, recognizing the look in a heartbeat, smiled in an attempt to ease the embodiment's heart. Standing up straighter and stifling the groans of pain that wanted to come out of him. Will- doing just as Mikey would -frowned at Raph’s attempt.

“Dude, if you need me to carry you I can,” Will turned to him fully with a grin “I may be small, but I’m mighty!” hands-on its hips with obvious pride. Raph couldn’t stop himself from tearing up with a tiny smile. He looked so much like…

_ Monster _

It echoed in the back of his mind. His face shifting into a more serious one at the reminder.

_ That’s all you are _

“How long will it take us to get to inspiration?” Raph asked, trying his best to tune out the negativity that found itself festering. Will, somehow oblivious to this, crossed their arms and put a finger to its lips. 

“Depends… how inspired are you to get there?”

Que the universal disappointment look from Raph. Will huffed at the face.

“I’m being serious! The more inspired you are, the easier it is to get there!” Will stated, watching as Raph shifted his weight to one foot. Looking more tired than before. 

That’s not good.

“I wouldn’t… say all too inspired right now,” Raph responded with small hesitation.

_ Wonderful, let’s add disappointment to the list _

“It’s all good,” Will felt itself getting tired, which wasn’t something that happened to them all too often. They let out a tiny yawn “maybe we should rest a bit. Ya know, might make you feel more inspired when you wake up.” it said as Raph plopped back down as soon as he heard “rest”. 

Raph laid down and nestled in a bit. Sleep already took him up the moment he closed his eyes. Will watched as Raph’s chest began to move to a steady rhythm. It let out a sigh, before taking a moment to truly feel the relief wash over it. 

“Come on Raph,” Will whispered to the sleeping giant “you gotta stay determined.” with that, Will felt their eyelids fall like weights slipping out of its hand.

And Will slept too.

\--

“Wow! No wonder you used to be a renowned chief topside!” Dixon hummed as they took another spoonful of curry into their mouth. It was so  _ good _ ! Meat-Sweats couldn’t help but let out a laugh as a prideful smile covered his face that he wasn’t ashamed to show. Abelard ate in peaceful silence but took extra helping on his plate for seconds. 

Abelard glanced over to the cloudron. Seeing Raph and Will asleep on the hard tile floor of the sewer. Dixon seemed to notice and took a look themselves, only to be confused at the sight.

“They’re… sleeping?” Dixon spoke up making Meat-Sweats move over to the cloudron. Perking up at the moment of weakness.

“Isn’t now the perfect time to strike Abelard?” Meat-Sweats asked with obvious impatiens in his voice. Clearly ready to go and grab whatever special ingredient he needed from the bag Meat-Sweats had brought back a couple of hours ago.

“No, we have to wait until he wakes. But take his Will also sleeping as a good sign that we’re getting closer.” Abelard spoke watching Meat-Sweats slump his shoulders in disappointment. Dixon just looked to the Ox yokai with confusion.

“I don’t understand, he’s in a coma. Why is he sleeping in it?” Dixon asked, crossing their arms and leaning over the cloudron. Watching as if they expected something to happen at any moment. And though Meat-Sweats had at least ten times the amount of questions Dixon had, he kept his mouth shut and awaited for Abelard’s answer.

“Because he is in Inter Beatha Agus Bàs his mind still needs to rest. Hence he needs to sleep,” Abelard let out a small sigh and moved to pop his back “so even though his body isn’t taking any energy from him. His mind is still racing as if he were completely awake.” Meat-Sweats moved to open his mouth, but Abelard continued stopping any sound from Meat-Sweats. 

“We can’t attack him now because we might lose his position for good, leaving him forever trapped inside his mind until we do or he dies. Not to mention the risk of messing up the ritual completely. Which is a risk of making him wake up instead of killing him.” Abelard looked at Meat-Sweats and gave a small shrug “Basically, we have a better chance striking him when he's awake than when he’s asleep.” 

“So, why is it good that his Will is also sleeping?” Dixon asked as they watched Raph’s chest rise and fall at a steady pace. They had begun feeling something was off about this job. Something about Raph and Meat-Sweats' description of the turtle didn’t add up.

The way he acted when his Guardian attacked…

“Because it means we’re getting closer to finishing the ritual,” Abelard said, snapping Dixon out of their thoughts with a small jump. Turning to face the Ox yokai as if that would stop their mind from rambling on. Abelard leaned against the table with a small creek “the more embodiments fall asleep the closer we are to finishing the job.” 

“Why wouldn’t you know this?” Meat-Sweats asked the teenager, slightly attempting to underhand Dixon by poking at their lack of knowledge. It didn’t seem to work as Dixon merely shrugged.

“Most jobs are shorter than this, only lasting a couple of hours. I usually don’t go on jobs that are longer than that.” Dixon said returning to their plate of curry with a small skip in their step. Sliding into the seat ready to chow down on the rest of their food.

“Why not?” Meat-Sweats asked, crossing his arms. Dixon shrugged seemingly just as confused as Meat-Sweats seemed to be. Or more exasperated at being in the same darkness as the pig-mutant was.

“Don’t ask me, ask him.” Dixon gestured with their head to Abelard. Who huffed and rolled his eyes at the teen. Clearly aware of the conversation that was about to take place. Trying to stop it before it began.

“We’ve talked about this,” Abelard responded to Dixon with a small gesture with his spoon “you don’t need to go on a mission any longer than that at your age.” he poked the table with his spoon with a sense of finality. But in classical teenage fashion, Dixon did not take it as the end of the discussion, but the beginning of one.

“I’m  _ thirteen _ !” Dixon huffed with obvious exasperation. Crossing their arms with a pout on their lips. Clearly used to the excuse Abelard gave them.

“That just proves my point!” Abelard throws his hands up with the same level of exasperation that Dixon displayed. Neither wanted to move from their stance on the subject, making a tension in the room you only got when you dared to speak back to your parents.

The two bickered back and forth with tunnel vision. Clearly ignoring Meat-Sweats, who had been inching around them. Grabbing a random spice from the bag he brought in and making his way to the cloudron.

_ Glycyrrhiza Glabra _ Meat-Sweats read off the container. He studied it for a moment as if he could figure out what it means by staring at it long enough. Before sprinkling it into the cloudron and quickly returning it to the bag before either could realize he was up to something.

Whistling a small tune as if that was distracting them from his actions.

Meat-Sweats cleared his throat. Stopping the two’s argument. Both having abandoned their food by lightly pushing away from them as they argued. Meat-Sweats pulled out a peach cobbler from the oven.

“How about dessert?”

He easily seemed to change the conversation into food as he secretly eyed the cloudron. Impatient for the end of the Snapper turtle inside it. He poured heaping helpings onto the two’s plates and served the two happily. The two gratefully accept the delicious smelling food from the mutant.

Who was trying to hide his laughter at their obliviousness.

\--

“Is it just me or does his ankles seem bigger than they did yesterday?” A nurse spoke up as they helped Dr. Oakley with their routine check-up. Dr. Oakley perked up at the question and moved to his ankles.

“They… seem a little swollen, yeah.” Dr. Oakley spoke up lightly feeling the ankles. They showed no extreme signs of swelling, feeling them felt like pressing into a small water balloon. Dr. Oakley’s mind began to race.

When did this begin?

Is it his heart?

How long had it been going for?

Possibly his liver?

Did they miss it when they first wheeled him in?

His kidneys??

Was this the missing piece to figuring out what he was suffering from?

“Let me document this,” Dr. Oakley spoke, slightly shaking off the bombard of questions entering their mind. The nurse nodded and finished the last pieces of the routine check-up. Before leaving Dr. Oakley in the room with Raph alone. Lightly tapping their pen against the paper and clipboard.

“Dr. Oakley! Renet moved her leg while I was stretching her out!” A gecko nurse rushed in, immediately grabbing the Doctor and dragging them away. Dr. Oakley let out a surprised yelp, barely able to put down the clipboard before being dragged out of the room.

“Okay! Okay, Mondo! Slow down! It’s not like she’s gonna run off!” Dr. Oakley spoke with a small laugh as Mondo rushed her to the other patient's room.

Despite the excitement at the idea of a patient waking from a coma after almost an entire year. Her mind still raced with a new show of symptoms that Raph had begun to display.

Or had they been there the whole time?

Had she been so focused on other symptoms that she completely overlooked one?

The thought made Dr. Oakley’s heart sink as Mondo continued dragging her to Renet. She tried to shake it off and focus on the patient Mondo had brought her to. Renet, still deep in a comatose state.

As she began moving Renet’s legs gently in an attempt to see if she could get an indication of movement from the comatose patient. Mondo snuck to the side and pulled out a small golden mirror. The reflection lighting up a bit before a human teenager showed on the other side.

“Okay, I got the doctor working on the snapper yokai distracted. What now?” Mondo asked, taking cautious side glances to the other side of the room. Where Dr. Oakley was deep in thought as moved Renet’s arms. 

“Perfect, I just need you to look through his files,” Dixon spoke on the other side of the gold plated mirror. Mondo nervously bit his thumb.

“Are you sure? I mean, I know you wanted to check this guy out. But how does looking at his medical history do anything?” Mondo whispered back, his stomach turning the more he held the mystical device. 

“Just, it’s not really for his medical history.” Dixon explained, “It’s just for his emergency contacts, I need to find them.” Dixon crossed their arms, making the view of them shake a bit on Mondo’s end. Mondo took a small sigh.

“Okay, I’ll call you when I have it,” Mondo spoke again before quickly turning off the device. Seemingly in the nick of time as Dr. Oakley cleared her throat. Making the gecko jump sky high.

“I’m sorry Mondo, but I think you’ve been a bit overzealous. Thank you for telling me though, don’t hold back if you think something’s up or off about a patient.” Dr. Oakley spoke with a small sigh. Mondo nodded despite her not looking at him, she was staring at Renet. Mind still on the race.

“I have to go, yell if you need me.” Dr. Oakley rushed past Mondo with a bit of determination in her step. She sped down the hallway, a single idea floating in her mind that put a pause on the neverending questions in her mind.

Something she wished she’d thought of as soon as he was wheeled in.

\--

Dixon lightly pressed the gold plated mirror to their forehead. A small sigh escaping them as they relaxed a bit. Before jumping at the sound of a door creaking. Whipping their head around to see Abelard walking out.

“You’ve been out here for a while,” Abelard comments a bit awkwardly. The kind of awkwardly a parent does when they’re going to apologize but don’t know how to start that conversation. Dixon sighed a bit and shrugged, looking up at the stars above.

“Yeah, well, guess I was just getting cabin fever or something.” Dixon comments “Plus, the nighttime up here looks so pretty. I’m not sure how anyone can sleep when there's so much to see.” Dixon rambles a bit, slipping the mirror into their jacket pocket. Abelard walks down the stairs to be on the ground floor with them.

“Well, I suppose they’ve had their whole lives to look at it,” Abelard responds looking up at the stars as well. A beat goes between the two.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Dixon says as Abelard opens his mouth. The Ox immediately closed it in response to the statement. Dixon with a lackadaisical shrug “I get it, you just want me to be safe… and a profession like this one isn’t.” Dixon looks to Abelard with a slightly smug smile on their face.

“Did I get it right?” They ask, to which Abelard can’t stop the small smile spreading on his face. He looks away with a bit of a scoff. Pride touched his heart as he realized how much Dixon’s grown.

“I think I’ve taught you too much,” Abelard comments looking back to the child. Lightly ruffling up their hair. Dixon hums and leans into the touch, embracing the warmth on the chilly winter evening.

“I thought you said there was no such thing as too much knowledge?” Dixon teases, crossing their arms as Abelard stops. 

“I take it back,”

Dixon laughs loudly, causing some birds to fly at the sound of loud noise.

“You're too young to know so much.”

Dixon laughs harder, leaning onto the Ox for support. Abelard just grins as he watches his child laugh. Holding them in a tight hug as Dixon’s laughter dies down. 

“Does this mean you’ll stop asking to help on so many missions?” Abelard asked as the two pulled away from the embrace. Dixon huffed a bit in an obvious pout before slowly nodding. Abelard smiled even more.

“Good, now come on, you need to rest.”

“Oh, like you don’t old man?”

“Old man?”

“Yeah, Mr. I-fall-asleep-the-moment-I-hit-the-recliner.”

Abelard couldn’t stop the laugh that echoed out of him as the two went back inside the cabin. Their banter warmed up the place as the door closed with a quiet creak.

\--

Mikey finished tucking in April gently as she quietly snored on the couch. A smile spread on his face as he watched both Leo and April curl into Splinter even more. Splinter, with his mouth hanging open and snoring like a lawnmower. Somehow hadn’t startled the other two. But Mikey knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mikey began to clean, his mind unable to rest. Making his body feel like it’d been invaded with ants, he needed to move. To do something. Something that felt like he was being productive.

And that he wasn’t… just waiting.

Mikey’s not one to really enjoy not moving for long periods of time. Sure, cuddling, and meditating with his family are exceptions. But, on his own, Mikey needed constant motion. Even when he slept for the night he’d shuffle until he was comfortable. Or until he passed out.

Mikey quietly shuffled through the house. Anything in his path getting cleaned or reorganized somehow as his thoughts drifted as he did. A part of him felt like he was trying to run. Run from the feeling that lurked behind corners and the backs of rooms. 

Something dreadful. Something he couldn’t place into words or express. It felt like a caged animal inside his chest, wanting to break free.

No, that wasn’t right.

No, he was the caged animal. And the feeling that circled the edge of his heart was a poacher. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. Waiting for him to relax, to lower his guard, so it could strike.

It made him feel slightly paranoid.

Mikey awoke from his deep thought once he noticed the kitchen light pouring out into the hallway. He curiously made his way over to it. To see Donnie hovering in front of the fridge shoving meat and cheese into his mouth like a freshly brewed coffee steamed in his other hand. Holding more meat and cheese in his hands he closed the door with his hips. 

Only to see Mikey with his hands on his own.

“It’s not healthy to be eating this late at night.”

“Neither is staying up this late, yet look at us both. Rebels.”

Mikey couldn’t stop the smile and eye roll at Donnie’s sarcasm. Donnie took a sip of his coffee. Embracing the warmth from the cup with the small relax of his shoulders. 

“So baby bro, what’s got you up so late?” Donnie asked, knowing that Mikey was typically one of the first to fall asleep in the house. Beaten only minutes by Splinter himself, who seems to always pass out as soon as he’s comfortable. Donnie twitches his head a bit as he hears Splinter snoring from the living room.

“What? Why do you assume something is keeping me up? Maybe I  _ am _ trying to be a rebel!” Mikey retorts as if he needed to defend himself. Donnie raised an eyebrow, trying to hold in the chuckle at the idea of Mikey being a rebel. Mikey sighs a bit and awkwardly fiddles with his hands.

“I’m worried about Raph,” Mikey admits.

“Yeah,” Donnie sighs, a tad unsurprised by the confession “all of us are bro.” Donnie eats the rest of the meat and cheese from his hand. Feeling a bit weird to hold it when Mikey is clearly going to vent to him. Plus, it was getting warm in his hand.

“Yeah but-” Mikey cuts himself off with hesitation, pursing his lips (or beak?) together “I don’t know, I feel like something  _ bad _ is going to happen to him… or is happening to him.” Mikey rambles, feeling a tad ridiculous stating his worries aloud. 

Donnie stayed silent, unsure of what to say in response. What would be good to say? God, why couldn’t Leo be awake for this? Donnie cleared his throat.

“Um, what makes you say that?” He asks before taking another sip of coffee. Trying to avoid eye contact, a thing he’d do often, especially with strangers or uncomfortable situations. Mikey noticed what Donnie was trying to do, having learned to read each of his family members like a book.

Donnie would avoid eye contact and take even less.

Leo would make more jokes or puns and attempt to change the conversation.

Raph would fiddle with his fingers or make large gestures when he talked.

April would grin and giggle and ramble like a madman.

Pops would mumble and try any and all ways to change the conversation.

Mikey sighed, not wanting to make his brother uncomfortable. He slid his hands down his sides and straightened his back “I’m not sure,” Mikey shrugs, “just a gut feeling is all.” He tries not to fall into a mumble. A habit both he and Donnie shared. But even if he had, Donnie seemed to have heard it anyways.

“Well, I’ve learned to trust your gut,” Donnie bit his tongue at adding  _ “And Raph’s too” _ feeling as though it would be… wrong? Or, incorrect, like when you choose the bad dialogue option in a game. Mikey noticeably perked at the statement, eyes holding a tiny glimmer of enthusiasm.

“And to be honest, I’ve been having the same feeling about it. Somethings off about Raph’s diagnosis…” Donnie trailed off in thought putting a hand to his chin. Mind still running on what could be wrong with the eldest of the siblings.

“Can I help!?” Mikey asked eagerly, hands slamming down on the island between them. Donnie jumped a bit at the sudden action and movement, Mikey having initially stayed near the door. Donnie moved a single finger to cover his lips (or beak???).

“Oh,” Mikey hunched over with a whisper “sorry.”

Both took a moment of silence and stared at the door as if they were anticipating something to appear before their very eyes. After a couple of beats, Mikey turned back to Donnie as an all-clear signal.

“You can try, to answer your question. But not tonight,” Donnie said much to the low whine of his baby brother. Who slumped over with a pout. Donnie crossed his arms, being careful with his mug to not spill the still-steaming coffee. 

“Come on, you’re usually the first to pass out anyways. So go get some rest.” Donnie ushered his brother to his bedroom. Mikey begrudgingly allowed himself to be “forced” to his room. The two bid each other goodnight. Though neither slept till the early hours of the morning

Struck by inspiration.


	14. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph wakes up to a new monster he isn't ready to face. As Dixon heads home for a quick visit with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I almost thought I wouldn't be able to get this out this week! I'm so glad I did!

Raph woke up with a shiver. Hugging himself as he sat up, curling in on himself to preserve whatever warmth he still had. Looking over to a still sleeping Will. It’s chest moving with an easy rhythm, arms crossed as it’s head lolled up and down just a tad, trying to keep balance.

Raph couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he watched the sleeping orange embodiment. They looked so much like Mikey, heck, they even acted a lot like Mikey. It made Raph a bit homesick down in the bottom of his stomach like it was slowly bubbling to swallow him whole.

Another shiver ran through his body as pulled himself closer. What he wouldn’t give to be home right now, in the warmth of his blankets. 

A deep gurgle broke him from his thoughts. He looked toward the direction, deeper into the tunnel they’d initially hid in. With a glare that could’ve boreholes into its target.

Another gurgle made him flinch, he’d been hoping he was imagining things. But as he saw a sludge-like thing crawling its way toward him and Will. Made of what looked like sewage slime, arms thin and lanky with no discernable hands. Half of it looked like it’d been pulled apart as slime trailed and leaked from it. There was no face, but somehow it still made a deep gurgle sound.

Raph began to shake Will awake. Trying his best not to use full force on the small thing as he anxious looked between Will and whatever was crawling to them.

“Will, come on buddy, wake up!” Raph stated trying not to scream, afraid to attract more of these things. As Will just seemed to shake limplessly in his hand. Raph took brash action, and despite his body screaming against it. Picked up the tiny Mikey copy. Taking a limp-hop approach to running away from the sewage creature.

“HoMe…” it began to gurgle, making a disgusted shiver run through Raph’s spine. He refused to look back to it, trying to move faster. Before having to stop completely to balance himself.

“I… wAnT… hOMe…” it muttered, sounding like a mixture of Raph’s own voice and that dog-human hybrid from Full-Metal Alchemist. He desperately resisted the urge to turn around. Moving as fast as he could without losing balance. Which, in truth, was not all too fast. 

As he turned the corner, trying to escape… whatever that thing was. Stopping and nearly toppling over as another crawled out of the sewage. Despite being featureless in its face, it looked angry.

“hOmE!!” The other from behind cried out. The one in front of Raph began crawling, faster than the other, toward him. Raph let out a tiny yelp and began looking around for an escape. Jumping to the other side of the pipe. Afraid of touching the water, as if more of them would pull him down into the water. He bumped into the wall and looked down to Will in a panic. The embodiment still sleeping peacefully.

“Will! Wake up!” He chided, shaking his arm which held Will gently. Will seemed to stir in its sleep but made no motion to wake up. Raph groaned and looked back to the two creatures on the other side of the sewer. 

“HomE… wAnT HOme…” the first one gurgled, trudging toward him. 

The other didn’t speak, seemingly glared at him as it followed behind the first. Both beginning to trudge through the muddy water. Raph began to run away. Limping on his pained ankle, a wince from him every time he took a step on it. But it made him move faster, further from the horrible creatures that were after him. 

He turned another corner but kept moving. His heart raced as he dared not to wonder if they were still chasing him or not. The tunnel he was running down got darker.

And darker…

And darker…

And… darker…

Will began to glow as they got further into the tunnel, beginning Raph’s only source of light. Raph looked down to the sleeping embodiment, tears slowly leaking out of him as he watched it peacefully sleep.

“Why?” He whispered with a hiss “why won’t you wake up?” not a hiss that was angered, but more like anxious. That showed the desperation in his heart. That sounded broken and lost, pleading for help from anything willing to give it.

Cradling the small embodiment on his chest. Raph began to slow down, the pain in his body catching up with him. He didn’t stop, however. Refusing to.

“Inspiration,” he said to himself “gotta get to inspiration,” he muttered. Unsure of what direction he would even need to go to reach his desired destination. He had tunnel vision, only looking ahead. Walking at a slow, limping pace, but refusing to stop.

“Wow, consider me  _ inspired _ !”

Raph whipped his head around. Looking to a bright blue embodiment with a white outline, that sounded and looked exactly like Leo. And for once, Raph was grateful to hear one of his brother’s terrible puns. 

“Inspiration?”

“The one and only mon amie! Now come on,” The glowing blue Leo said “it’s clear ya need some help!” with that, it clapped its hands. Changing the scenery to a bright blue oasis. Well, the trees and grass showed a bright blue only a shade lighter than Inspiration. While the pool of water changed hues every few seconds. 

“Here,” Inspiration said, taking Will from Raph's arms. Raph panicked a bit and barely stopped himself from trying to take Will back. Inspiration laughed a bit “Come on! You’re safe here! Plus floating in that water won’t do anything for our good ol’ determination here!” Inspiration placed Will gently into a blue Cabana chair.

“Determination?”

“Determination, will, motivation, there are many names for our little amigo!” Inspiration listed off without hesitation. Gently pushing Raph into the oasis as it turned a deep shade of purple.

“What… what is this?” Raph asked as he got chest-deep into the oasis. It was warm and comfortable. Like a big blanket surrounding him whole. He couldn’t stop himself from nestling deep into the water. Inspiration held back a chuckle as it watched him get comfortable.

“The pool is your creativity, or, one of the many forms your creativity can take. I prefer the oasis most of the time though. But every now and again it turns into this LARGE hotel pool, complete with the hotel and everything!” Inspiration rambles, and despite how tired he is. 

Raph listens.

\--

Dixon awakes at sunrise. Still not used to the light of the upside, they stretch and slip-on their shoes. Sneaking over to Abelard, who was still snoring loudly on the recliner in the living room. Dixon lightly shook the parental unit, enough to wake him, but not fully.

“I’m going to go check on Mondo and Ava,” Dixon tells the Ox yokai. He gives a half-awake nod of acknowledgment. And Dixon slips out of the house without so much of a creak.

Taking time with their walk. Watching birds fly by and listening to every tiny crunch each leaf gave out under their step. Walking into the bustling city of New York, a bit surprised to see anyone awake this early. Looking at all the busy people walking past them. Looking so similar to them.

Taking a moment to play hopscotch with the leftover chalk on the ground on their pathway. Jumping every time they heard a loud car beep, which was fairly often.

Eventually, they reach the graffitied wall, opening it up and walking inside. Taking a deep breath of the familiar Hidden City. Of home.

They walk past Mr. Murakami, who was blind and a cook. The best in the business according to everyone who lived on the same street as him. He was kind and always made gyoza for Dixon’s family.

Mr. Takeshi, who no one ever really sees. But the house mailbox has said Takeshi for as long as Dixon remembers, and the home has yet to be on sale.

The Smith’s, a small squirrel yokai family. Dixon’s best friend Mckenna was staring out the window. The two wave at each other, before Mckenna flinches. Clearly being yelled at to do chores again even if Dixon can’t hear the conversation.

And at the end of the street. Was a worn home that always had laughter and delicious smells flowing from it. That always had a happy greeting and many joyful memories attached to it.

It was Dixon’s home.

It was made of brick, being a faded dark red. The roof was slanted a bit and the front fences were broken or had fallen over. But to Dixon, it was always welcoming and happy looking.

“I’m home~!” Dixon sang as they swung the door open. Mondo rolled his eyes at the action but had a smile on his face nonetheless. 

“DeeDee!” Ava, a two-year-old Zebra yokai, rushed over to greet them. Hugging their legs and beaming up at the teen. Dixon giggled and lightly ran a hand through Ava’s hair. 

“Hey, my darling! Have you been good?”

“Nope!”

Dixon let out a loud laugh.

“No!? Why would you say no about being good??”

“Hey, at least she’s being honest,” Mondo said picking up the small girl and ruffling Dixon’s hair. The three make a move to the living room.

“I can’t stay super long,” Dixon said as Mondo set down Ava, who’d made her way to a toy truck. Pushing it around the room at full speed.

“Why not? I thought you guys were done?” Mondo spoke confused “Be careful Ava!” Mondo called to the kiddo. Who obviously didn’t pay mind to the gecko. 

“No, it’s a much longer job than we thought. Honestly, I’m not sure when we’re coming back.” Dixon explained, eyes trained on the toddler running around the room. Mondo sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Good thing Mckenna is practically in love with the little gremlin.” Mondo joked and Dixon lightly punched his arm.

“Says the gremlin.”

“Says the scrub.”

“Says the-”

The two’s banter is cut off by Dixon’s pocket. Vibrating, Dixon pulled out the mirror to see Abelard’s name on it.

“Huh,” Dixon let out before answering the call.

“I hate to cut your time short, but we’ve…” Abelard trailed and glared to someone off-camera, probably Meat-Sweats “got a situation.” he growled the last part, not at Dixon. But more to the person on Abelard’s end

“What, why?” Dixon asked as Mondo looked to the camera with confusion on his face as well.

“Mondo, hi, how’s Ava?”

“As good as the little demon can be, what’s wrong?”

Abelard huffs “Look, Dixon just get here.” he says before tapping on the mirror on his end. A beat goes by and he taps it again. And again. And again.

“How do you turn this thing off?”

“Abe, how’d you even call me in the first place?” Dixon huffed and began leaving the house. Ruffling Ava’s hair as a quick good-bye. Waving at Mondo as they opened the door, who waved back.

“DeeDee!” Ava called out, trailing behind Dixon. Mondo scooped up the toddler so she wouldn’t escape. Ava began crying as Dixon closed the door behind them.

“Wonderful,” Mondo deadpanned as he held the wailing child.

\--

Will finally awoke hours later. Jumping up in a panic before relaxing as they see Inspiration in the chair next to them, sunglasses on with a comic in hand.

“Inspiration!” Will shouted, tackling down the blue embodiment.

“Woah! Hey! And shhh!” The blue spoke quickly, pointing to Raph. Who was asleep and floating around in the oasis as it turned a bright red. Will walked over to the pool and took a squat.

“How long has he been out?” Will asked standing back up. Inspiration shrugged.

“Not as long as you,” they comment “speaking of which. I thought you didn’t sleep?”

“I don’t… normally. But something up,” Will crossed their arms, keeping an eye on the slowly rotating Raph. Inspiration rose an eyebrow and took off their sunglasses.

“I mean, I kinda figured something was off when I saw the guy limping over to me with you passed out in his arms.” Inspiration states with the small wave of their hand. They stand up, stretching a bit “So… what’s going on? Is he sick or something?” Inspiration asks walking to stand next to Will.

Will shrugs “I don’t know there’s something… or  _ someone _ attacking us. Specifically targeting Raph. Like they  _ know _ … ya know?” Will spoke making Inspiration look at them with narrowed eyes.

“What do you mean they  _ know _ ?”

“I mean,” Will gave out a sigh “it seems like whatevers after us knows what they’re doing. Like, it’s not like they’re just attacking us at random and trying to kill us off one by one.” Will said turning to face Inspiration.

“Early, they ran into me. But instead of trying to attack me, they just kept me distracted while trying to get to Raph. Even when we were fighting them and Savage off, instead of fighting me, they disappeared. Into a puff of smoke.” Will let out a sigh and rubbed the back of their head. 

“Have you told Smarts any of this?”

“Can’t find ‘em.”

“What do you mean you can’t  _ find _ Smarts?” Inspiration spoke with shock. Will shrugs with noticeable exasperation, clearly as confused as Inspiration seemed to be.

“I haven’t found ‘em since this whole thing started!”

“You don’t think…” Inspiration trails, looking down in thought as the oasis turned a shade of lush green.

“No, I don't think that's what happened,” Will said, reading the other's mind. Inspiration puts their hands on their hips and leans back, eyes closed as they think. A peaceful beat goes by and Will breathes in the quiet air. Enjoying the first slice of peace they’ve had since they found Raph. 

“Have you tried going to the mind palace?”

“That place is a maze!” Will whines “Plus you know it moves every few hours, I’m not sure where it is right now. That’s what we were looking for before… stuff happened.” Will explains rubbing a hand down their face. 

“Don’t worry bro! We got this!” Inspiration says, pulling Will into a half hug. The touch making Will feel more awake and alive.

“Who said I was worried?” Will retorted with a grin, mischief, and fire in their eyes. The blue embodiment reflected the grin quite easily. Before both jumped a bit at Raph mumbling loudly in his sleep. 

“Jeez, you’d think after all this time I’d be used to people talkin’ in their sleep while in that pool.” Inspiration comments with the small shake of their head.

“ _ Everyone _ talks in their sleep in the oasis?”

“Yup,” Inspiration shrugs “I don’t know why. Maybe it’s cause it’s creativity so they’re having ideas? Or maybe it’s cause Raph talks in his sleep so everyone else does too? Or maybe-” The embodiment’s eyes shone with stars as Inspiration began rambling off ideas and theories. Will watching them with a dorky grin on its face.

\--

Dixon walked into the cabin, popping off their shoes at the front door. Slowly walking further into the house as they heard the all too familiar lecturing of Abelard in the kitchen.

“I  _ specifically _ told you to not do ONE thing! What do you do? You DO THE ONE THING! I swear you lack the common sense of any living breathing animal on this planet-” 

A loud creak of the floorboard underneath Dixon’s weight cut Abelard off. Dixon froze in place as they stared at the sight before them. Abelard standing up and lecturing Meat-Sweats, who was looking like a kid caught stealing cookies straight off the plate. Dixon slowly stood up straight and cleared their throat.

“So, what happened?” Dixon asked, awkwardly rocking on their heels. Abelard shoots a glare at Meat-Sweats, who shrinks under the glance. Abelard turns back to Dixon with a sigh.

“We lost the target.”

“We what-” Dixon breaths out in disbelief. Slumping their shoulders from the news. Abelard nods and turns back to Meat-Sweats.

“Care to tell them what you did?” Abelard growled, clearly not giving Meat-Sweats an actual choice in the matter. Meat-Sweats lets out a tiny squeak before clearing his throat.

“I, em, I added an ingredient while that Red turtle was sleeping.” Meat-Sweats half-mumbled to the quiet room. Staring down as he fiddled with his fingers.

“You… what,” Dixon said, Meat-Sweats looking up to meet a stone-cold glare that made Abelard look as though he was being merciful. Dixon stalked over to the table, in a slow manner that made Meat-Sweats feel like a piece of prey.

“You… did  _ what _ ,” Dixon repeated, hands slowly sliding on the table. Somehow towering over the mutant despite actually being much shorter. 

Dixon’s eyes were brown. And most of the time they could remind you of warmth, the beauty of the earth's soil. Eyes that looked like autumn leaves as Abelard would describe them, something that brought warm memories and cool change.

But as they bore into Meat-Sweats soul, it felt like the cold lonely winters. The kind that no matter what, always gave you chills. Meat-Sweats felt one crawl through his spine as Dixon closed the space between them with that glare.

Silence stiled between the two and Dixon closed their eyes. Taking a deep breath and stepping back from Meat-Sweats, clearly stopping themselves from harming the mutant in front of them.

“I- like- I gotta take a walk before I hurt someone,” Dixon said, swiftly leaving the kitchen. Quickly putting their shoes on and opening the door.

The slam being the only noise that the cabin had.


	15. Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happenchance? A piece of fate? Whose to be sure as Mikey and Dixon cross paths, unaware of the other's role in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Singing as off-key as possible* Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh TRANSITION CHAPTER HOW I'VE MISSED YOOOOOOOU!!
> 
> I didn't actually, I didn't miss you at all idk why you came back honestly why are you here I-
> 
> Honestly, I tried to find a way around it so it wouldn't just be a transition chapter. But like, ALL the pieces fell into place and I couldn't go without it. So, we interrupt this program to present to you: Transition Chapter Number ???. We'll be back to our regular scheduled Raph angst shortly.

Mikey awoke with energy. The kind that wakes you up with motivation to do things. Whether that’s things you need to do or want to do- or hey! If you’re lucky then it’s both -was up to you. 

Quickly moving to the kitchen and making breakfast. The smell of rice, eggs, and sausage slowly waking everyone in the house. Chatter and laughter making the house feel whole for the first time in a few days. 

“I’m telling you man, people in New York be crazy,” April says with a sigh as she finishes her laughing fit. Taking a spoonful of her breakfast into her mouth.

“Yeah, you’re proof of that,” Donnie sasses, getting a playful gasp as a response from April. Jokingly placing a hand on her heart in mock offense. Mikey smiles and watches the chaos from his seat. 

As breakfast finishes up, Leo grumbles as it was his turn to do dishes today. Mikey quickly follows Donnie to his lab. Determination in his eyes as his goal was set.

“So!” Mikey spoke up, scaring Donnie and causing him to jump in surprise. Donnie quickly turns around to see Mikey innocently staring at him.

“Mikey, you gotta learn not to scare a guy like that,” Donnie says as he relaxes a bit, Mikey letting out a small “Sorry” as Donnie sighed.

“Anyways, how can I help!?” Mikey asked excitedly. Donnie looked at him surprised before remembering their conversation last night. 

“Oh, right,” Donnie said, picking up where he left off, which was opening up his computer to check out the forms he’d been on before sleeping last night. He’d set up Raph’s scenario anonymously on many different forums, seeing if group data might help him at all.

“Well, maybe you could go ask Todd about Raph’s symptoms. I know he's not a professional doctor, but he might know  _ something _ . Or see something I’m missing.” Donnie mumbled the last part, but not enough for Mikey to not hear what he was saying. Donnie picked up a small notebook, handing it to Mikey.

“Here's all of Raph’s past and more recent symptoms. I’m going in to check with Dr. Oakley and I’ll text you if there’s more.” Donnie explains before turning his attention to the screens. 

“What if Todd doesn’t? Do you want me to go to someone else?” Mikey asks, tucking the notebook under his arm. Donnie stops and thinks for a moment.

“You could go back to Draxum, maybe with more symptoms he can help narrow it down.” Donnie says with a small shrug. Mikey nods and leaves Donnie to his work. Going to his room and grabbing a small bookbag, slipping the notebook inside along with Aurora.

“It’s time to adventure!” he tells the toy tiger before zipping up the bag. Heading off into the forests outside of New York. 

\--

Dixon was  _ fuming _ .

Stomping through the quiet forest like they were trying to murder the floor with every step. 

“I can’t believe- he’s such an- UGH!” Dixon shouted, kicking up the dead leaves around them. Chirping animals running off at the sudden loud noise and action. They stomped deeper into the forest, trying to convince themselves that  _ murder _ was in fact,  _ not _ an option. 

“Oh,  _ I’m _ the idiot kid Meat-Sweats? Well, at least I LISTEN and DO WHAT I’M TOLD!!” Dixon shouted into the forest's emptiness with rightly placed anger. Stopping when they heard an odd creak in the trees.

Not one from a small forest animal.

Someone was here with them. 

Dixon quickly pulled out a small knife, looking around swiftly to see what could be chasing them. Eyes narrowed as they looked meticulously at every detail near them. Looking for any hint for another person.

Mikey hid up in the tree, still as he could. A hand covering his mouth as though that would make him any quieter.

Of  _ course _ , the route he was taking to get to Todd would have some angry human in it. And not someone who’d be blind to him either. Mikey took a look down to see a small Asian human, black hair in a long braid with glasses framing their face. 

They were looking around for the source of noise Mikey accidentally made. But to be fair he wasn’t expecting anyone to be shouting in the forest. In fact, he didn’t expect anyone to be in this forest, as many New Yorkers weren’t really the “camping” type. 

As Mikey studied the angry person glaring holes into every tree they could see. He noticed they weren’t necessarily dressed for camping. 

Today Dixon was wearing blue jeans and a bright orange shirt with a tiny red dino on it. Mondo telling them they had to in order to be seen by hunters. Why humans would hunt other humans would forever be a mystery to Dixon, but they decided against questioning it. The dino part was because Ava had picked out the shirt and Dixon just couldn’t say no to their baby sis.

Point was, Mikey had never seen anyone wear that for a camping trip. Had they wandered off and gotten lost? Mikey would love to help, if it weren’t for the fact that he was a turtle mutant and they’d run off as soon as they saw him. 

“Ah-ha!” Dixon shouted, making Mikey jump in surprise, losing his footing in the process. Mikey jumped wildly down the tree, barely saving himself from a harmful landing as he barreled into the ground. Stumbling back into the tree as he and Dixon stared at each other.

“Hold on, there are other yokai up here!?” Dixon asked in surprise, throwing Mikey off guard as Dixon quickly began to study him.

“Huh, pure turtle, what’s with the stickers? And the mask? Oh! And a Kusari-Fundo! Haven’t seen one of these bad boys before! In real life I mean. Also why aren’t you wearing clothes??” Dixon picked the Kusari-Fundo off Mikey with ease and lightly swung the chain in a small circle as they rambled. Fascinated with the object in their hands.

“Wha- hey careful!” he said, trying to grab back his item. Dixon gently tossed it back into his arms before getting into his face.

“So why are you following me?” They asked with a slight hiss in their voice. As if ready to strike him down if he gave an answer they didn’t want. Mikey shrunk in on himself by the sudden interrogation.

“Following you? No, I’m just trying to get to Todd.”

“Todd?”

“Yeah, he lives pretty far out in the forest here.”

“Huh,” Dixon said, aloud  _ So that’s at least  _ one _ thing Meat-Sweats lied about… unless this guy’s lying _ Dixon thought to themselves. Crossing their arms and leaning back a bit.

“What does this guy Todd do?” Dixon asked, a narrowing glare as they did so. Mikey either didn’t notice or wasn’t phased by it. Perking up at the question.

“Oh, he runs a puppy farm!” He answers, getting a confused look from Dixon. They tilted their head slowly.

“What's… a puppy?” Dixon asked, eliciting a shocked gasp from Mikey.

“You don’t know what a  _ puppy  _ is? How do you live!?” he asked dramatically, making Dixon chuckle a bit. He grabbed Dixon by the wrist gently. Beginning to tug them along. His touch so gentle yet firm Dixon couldn’t stop themselves from following.

“You gotta see them! They’re so cute you’re gonna love them!” Mikey says as he takes Dixon along with him. An excited smile across his face Dixon couldn’t help but copy.

“So, what’s your name anyways?”

“I’m Mikey, and you?”

“Dixon.”

As Dixon caught up to Mikey’s walking pace, and Mikey realized they really  _ weren’t _ going to run off. He let go of their wrist, hands placing themselves gently behind him.

“So… how’d you know about yokai?” Mikey asked “Most humans don’t.” he comments. Dixon shrugged. Hands moving behind their back as they looked at the nature around them.

“I grew up with ‘em.”

“Really!?” Mikey asked with surprise and intrigue, leaning toward Dixon with obvious interest. Looking to Dixon with stars in his eyes. Dixon let out a giggle and nodded.

“Yup, big bro is a Leopard Gecko, baby sis is a zebra, and Abe is a Musk Ox.”

“Wow,” Mikey said with a small whistle “were they all mutated?” Mikey asked, a bit surprised when Dixon gave him an odd look. Clearly surprised and confused by the idea of someone being mutated.

“Mutated? No, I don’t think so at least.” Dixon says with a small wave of their hand. Before looking back at Mikey with wide eyes “Why? Is someone going around mutating humans?” they ask, almost excited about it.

Mikey shook his head “Oh no, well, not anymore anyways, I was just curious. Since, you’re, ya know, human.” Mikey says with a small gesture to Dixon’s body. Dixon let out a small “Oh” and nodded in understanding. Before shaking their head.

“Wait, back track, there  _ was _ someone going around mutating humans?” Dixon asks in shock, almost stopping in their tracks. Mikey nods, slowly, surprised that Dixon didn’t know this was happening, or had been happening. Dixon lets out a low whistle.

“Man, topsiders are crazy,” Dixon said with the shake of their head.

“Topsiders? You live in the Hidden City?”

Dixon hums and nods Mikey in awe at the information and the idea. Curious as to how they’d never met until now. Jumping up and down with more questions for Dixon, who couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his antics.

The two continued exchanging information. Learning more of each other as a friendship begins to bloom. The two embracing it wholeheartedly as they wandered to Todds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm super sorry if Mikey seems ooc. Idk why I always have trouble writing him but this was a chapter to try that so I hope it doesn't seem too ooc for him, I'm trying.


	16. VAMOOSE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo goes into work with a mission and a bad feeling. Raph plunges into darkness, unsure if he'll make it out. And Dixon has a realization that will change EVERYTHING... but can they pull it off?

“Thank you, so much, for taking care of her,” Mondo repeated as he left Mckenna’s house in the early hours of the morning. Mckenna let out a small yawn and nodded as she cradled the small baby in her arms.

“And again, I said no problem! I know how busy you guys schedule is and I’m glad to help out whenever I can! ...Plus it gets me out of chores for a few hours.” Mckenna mumbles the last part and Mondo snaps his fingers

“And  _ there’s _ the real reason you take our little demon every day,” Mondo says, earning a giggle from the Indian giant squirrel yokai. 

“Ya know you keep callin’ her that she’s not gonna know her own name,” Mckenna jokes to which Mondo shrugs.

“Can’t stop calling her what she is.”

Mckenna laughs and lightly wacks his shoulder. Shaking her head before the two say their goodbyes, Mondo quickly rushing to the hospital so he could at  _ least _ be on time today. Skating through the busy streets of the Hidden City like a duck in water. 

He quickly rushes in just as Mia- the head nurse for the day shift -began roll call for the interns. He stands next to a tall rabbit-antelope yokai, who gives him a small glance before facing back to Mia. Mondo gently places his hands behind his back, feeling awkward as a seventeen-year-old in a group of yokai who are eon’s older than him. 

“Alright! Everyone seems to be here! And on time!” Mia notes, sparing a small glance to Mondo, who shrinks a bit under her gaze. She puts her hands on her hips and smiles at the group.

“Nice, so let’s get started! Luna and Kirby, you go with Dr. Harris today…” Mia said facing the clipboard once again to call out which interns are where today. Mondo tried to relax a bit, everything was going to be alright, Dixon and Abelard would be back home soon. Ava was safe with Mckenna and her family. Yet, something still gave him a strange feeling, as if danger was lurking around the corner for his small family. Ready to pounce the moment Mondo put his guard down.

“Tiergan and Mondo, you’re with Dr. Oakley today,” Mia says, catching Mondo’s attention.

Right, those contacts for Raphael that Dixon wanted. He still needed to get those. The yokai next to him gave a firm nod. Mondo lightly scratched his chin, how was he gonna do this? Would Dr. Oakley even trust him with something as confidential as the contacts for a patient? 

“Alrighty, that’s everyone! Now hop to it, everybody!” Mia, the frog-shark yokai, said with a small chuckle to herself. Leaving everyone to split up and get to their floors and Doctors. 

“You’re… Mondo right?” The tall rabbit-antelope spoke up, towering over Mondo with an unintentional aura of intimidation around them. Mondo gulped dry air.

Oh… joy.

\--

Raph awoke to a stick lightly poking his face.

“Hey! What are you-” Raph cut himself off as he splashed around in the oasis. Remembering all of where he was, what happened, and what he was doing. He looked over to Will holding the glowing blue stick and Inspiration behind them.

“I  _ told _ you he wouldn’t like it,” Inspiration says slightly smug, leaning on their back foot with arms crossed. Will looked at them and stuck their tongue out.

“That’s why I did it with a stick,” they retort before putting the stick down and standing up. Raph wading out of the water, slowly feeling gravity weigh on his body again. 

“I still think we should’ve let him wake up naturally.”

“We don’t have  _ time _ for that! We gotta find Smarts!”

“It’s always “Where is Smarts?” but never “How is Smarts?” ya know?"   


“Are you seriously making memes right now Inspiration!?”

The two bicker jokingly in a way that makes Raph think of home. Oh, there’s that homesick feeling, taking up space in the pits of his stomach, slowly crawling its way out of him. He tries to shake it, still feeling better now than when he first came to the oasis.

“Okay,” he says, cutting the two off and having them look his way “so what now?”

“Obviously, we find smarts!” Will states perking up immediately. Inspiration gives a tiny huff but nods in agreement. They needed to find  _ everyone _ if they really wanted to stop this. But Will’s one-track mind was a good way to start.

“Okay, so how do we do that?” Raph asks, making silence fall in the room. One he was all too familiar with and causes most of the time. He sighs a bit.

“You don’t know, do you?”

“No! It’s not that it’s just…” Will trails a bit, cringing on itself.

“No, it’s exactly that,” Inspiration says with a shrug, getting a look from Will “what? We shouldn’t be lying to him!” Inspiration adds when they realize Will is giving them a look. Will sighs, knowing Inspiration is right.

“It’s just, not easy to find them. They’re always moving around and-”

“And they have this HUGE maze of memories that is always changing! And they’re always in it!” Inspiration interrupts, whining a bit as they explain it to Raph. Who purses his lips (okay, look, I mean beak every time so shush) with a tightened expression on his face. 

“It was  _ your _ idea to make a maze to store the memories in,” Will says crossing their arms.

“No! I said making the  _ memories _ hard for an outsider to find, NOT TO MAKE A MAZE THAT MAKES IT IMPOSSIBLE TO REACH THEM!” Inspiration states with notable frustration. Throwing their hands around aimlessly. Raph chuckles a bit at the two’s antics before sighing once again.

“You sure are sighing a lot, big guy, do you need to go back in the oasis?” Inspiration points out with notable concern. Raph perks up before shaking his head quickly.

“No! No, I’m fine, I’m just ready to head out and find Smarts,” he says, partially lying through his teeth. He  _ was _ ready to find Smarts already since he and Will had been searching for ‘em for so long. But he wasn’t fine, he was tried, and worn down, and he felt alone.

And in a sense he was alone.

Inspiration looked at him for a moment, a beat of silence passing by like a lifetime. It was as if Inspiration was trying to read his thoughts or glare the truth out of him. Raph fiddled with his hands a bit under their gaze. But eventually, they ease up and stretch.

“Alright, then I suggest we go to the outskirts,” Inspiration says, making Will light up like a light bulb. They jump up and down a bit in excitement.

“Oh, mi gosh! I didn’t even think of that!” Will gasps out, and Inspiration nods. A tad smug about it.

“I know, that’s why I suggested it,” Inspiration responds, making Will lightly slap their shoulder. The two grinning like idiots and playfully glaring at each other.

Oh man, did it make Raph miss his brother like nobody's business. Raph tries to shrug it off, focusing on the task at hand.

“The outskirts?”

“Okay, think of where we are right now as a city, like New York,” Inspiration says, pulling up a map like a hologram. Three small glowing dots, blue, red, and orange, representing them near the center of it.

“We’re about here,” They say, pointing to the dots “we can walk through the city, meet some imaginary friends, people from your past, etc., etc. but when you go to the outskirts there’s nothing,” Inspiration sighs a bit like it was hard to explain “but it’s not technically nothing, there’s just no one on the outskirts of this town. Not for a while anyway. You made it to my oasis sure, but say each embodiment has a town. Smarts’ maze runs along the outskirts of them, kinda like a patrol.” Raph nods slowly, trying to understand Inspiration's explanation.

“So, what is the outskirts?” Raph asks, slightly hesitant about it. As if a part of him was telling him he shouldn’t know, or shouldn’t want to know.

“It’s uh, sort of your negative space. If you hang out there, if anyone hangs out there, for too long. They become… something else. Like an inverted version of themselves. I think that’s why Smart patrol’s the place, so that way no one gets lost in the outskirts.” Inspiration rambles a bit, arms crossed in thought.

“That wouldn’t explain the maze though,” Will states before shaking their head “but as long as we follow the bridge we should be safe right?”

Inspiration snaps their fingers “Yes! The bridge,” Inspiration turns to Raph, knowing he had questions “is basically what it’s called, a bridge that leads between towns.” Inspiration mumbles something to themselves, seemingly unimportant.

“If we wait there long enough we’ll eventually see Smart’s maze, moving around like a roomba,” Inspiration chuckles to themselves at the joke before clearing their throat.

“So then let’s go!” Will said, already moving toward the outskirts. Inspiration quickly follows behind, beckoning Raph along as they try to keep up with the fasting moving embodiment.

-

Dr. Oakley’s schedule was chaotic, as Mondo quickly found out.

She followed up on many different floors with several different patients. With a  _ lot _ of paperwork, Mondo was surprised she was any level of organized. 

Tiergan was on his own with other patients of Dr. Oakley, following up with them and making sure everything was alright. Him having apparently been an intern at the hospital for a couple years now. Mondo was just tasked with shadowing and making sure none of the papers that flew out of Dr. Oakley’s hands got lost as she ran around the hospital. That part she didn’t  _ say _ but Mondo knew the truth. 

“Alright, next up is Raphael Hamato, his blood test should be back any day now. But he has a large list of symptoms,” Dr. Oakley spoke, whether she was actually talking to Mondo or to herself he was unsure. But he listened anyways, as he knew that was Dixon’s target, and the contact info he needed to get for his little sib.

“So, what’s his diagnosis?” Mondo asked, trying to be unaware of what was going on with the Snapper.

“Undiagnosed, his symptoms are so broad that I can’t find anything that properly fits,” Dr. Oakley said as they walked into the patient's room. Mondo nodded and stared at the almost lifeless-looking turtle.

“How can we be sure it’s not multiple ailments?” Mondo asked as he helped Dr. Oakley do a basic check-up on Raph. Dr. Oakley gave a small nod at the idea.

“I suppose that’s possible, but from his medical history it seems unlikely,” Dr. Oakley stated “though I say we give everything a chance! I could take a look and see if multiple illnesses could be the cause,” Dr. Oakley spoke as she wrote down on the clipboard tied to the end of his bed. 

Mondo felt bad, knowing exactly what was wrong with the Snapper. Yet here he was, refusing to tell her. But he had to, based on what Dixon  _ could _ tell him this guy was bad. Borderline on horrible. But as he stared at Raph on the bed, looking like he was barely breathing, he felt the guilt weigh on his conscience. 

“How old is he?” Mondo asks, trying to fill the silence as they finish up the last of the check-up. Dr. Oakley takes a moment to look at Raph’s chart.

“Fifteen,” She says grimly, Mondo noticed how tightly she gripped the clipboard in her hands. He was so young,  _ so  _ young.

“Wow, he’s huge though!” Mondo says with a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. Dr. Oakley snaps from her thoughts and looks at him with a smile and a light chuckle. But it wasn’t real, it was just polite. Both of them knew that, but it worked nonetheless as they left the room with lighter shoulders. 

“Um, Dr. Oakley?” Mila, a squid-crocodile yokai, walked over. Catching the two’s attention. Mila mainly worked the front-desk but also did the physical therapy side whenever they were down on numbers. 

“Heya Mila,” Dr. Oakley chripped brightly, nodding with the greeting.

“Hi, uh, there’s this turtle yokai with weird-looking armor waiting for you in the lobby,” Mila says as she arrives at where Dr. Oakley and Mondo were standing. 

“Ah, Donnie,” Dr. Oakley says with a regretful sigh “oh dear, tell him I can’t right now-”

“I could go,” Mondo says, before tensing up at the two looks he receives from both yokai’s “sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt! I just, I know I’m more of slowing you down and I could probably answer his questions if he’s one of your patients since we’ve been through practically all of them,” Mondo rambles, fiddling with his fingers as he looked around the empty hallway. 

Dr. Oakley and Mila look at each other. Looking as though they were having a telepathic conversation with the expressions they were making. Eventually, Mila sighs and leaves in a scurry.

“Here,” Dr. Oakley places a fairly bulk folder into Mondo’s hands, both trying to make sure papers didn’t slip out of it. She sighs as it balances in Mondo’s hands, him looking at her like she just handed him the holy grail. She holds back a chuckle “that’s all I have for him about the patient, along with some ideas and theories we need to double-check,” she explains.

“Who’s the-”

Just as Mondo begins to ask questions, Dr. Oakley’s pager goes off. She looks at it and tsks, immediately putting it away.

“Darrel’s heart is racing again, I have to go, he should be in the library! Mila will direct you to him if he’s not!” Dr. Oakley begins racing off, shouting instructions before she’s out of view.

Mondo gulps and begins making his way toward the lobby/library. Debating on whether he should open the file in his hands. He glosses a hand over it.

It’s not like it’s gonna hurt to take a peek so he knows what’s going on, right?

\--

“They’re, so, CUTE!” Dixon can’t help but squeal as they cuddle into a small pit-bull mix. The small puppy wiggling in their arms, tail wagging a mile a minute at the attention. Mikey can’t help but grin as he watches them interact with puppies for the first time.

“Mikey! I wasn’t expecting a visit! Good thing I keep my lemonade on hand for any friends!” Todd happily greets Mikey, already coming out with a pitcher and three glasses as if he  _ did _ actually know that the two teens were coming. Dixon stands up, puppy still in their arms as they look at the mutant capybara.

“So, this is Todd?” Dixon asks, looking to Mikey, who gives one happy nod. Todd grins and pours the lemonade, handing them each a glass.

“Nice to meet ya stranger! Please try my lemonade, people say it tastes like sunshine!” The capybara humbly brags. Dixon hesitates before seeing Mikey take a large slurp of the drink, almost taking it down in one gulp. They sip and their eyes widen.

“Wow, this is exactly what I imagine the sun tastes like,” Dixon mutters in awe, making Todd perk up happily. Granted, everything Todd does is done with happiness.

“Yup! So, what do you need?”

“Aw, psh,” Mikey says with a small wave of his hand “can’t I just visit a friend for the sake of visiting a friend?” he asks. Todd lights up.

“Really?” He asks with a happy gasp “You came to see me just to see me?” he puts his hands together in anticipation. Mikey shrinks a bit.

“Well, no,” Mikey confesses, feeling bad for trying to lie in the first place. Todd deflates a bit with a small “Oh”.

“Raph, my brother, his sick, Donnie said you might know something?”

Todd immediately perks back up “Helping out a friend? I’d love to!” he says as Mikey hands him the notebook with the symptoms. Todd flips it open and reads it, face neutral as he focused on the symptoms in front of him.

“Hold on!” Todd chirps, hopping back up to his cabin “Let me check something!” he says before disappearing behind the door.

“So, what’s wrong with your brother?” Dixon asks hesitantly, trying to fill the silence. Mikey shrugs a bit, smile fading a bit as he rubs his wrist.

“I don’t know, he came home one night and has been in a coma since,” Mikey says as a puppy comes up, licking his leg. He giggles a bit and picks up the German-Shepard, scratching behind its ears. 

“Oh, what’s his name? My brother works in the hospital, maybe he might know some stuff,” Dixon asks, slowly taking another sip of the lemonade.  _ Man _ was that some good drink right there.

“Raph, or uh, Raphael if you're being formal,” Mikey says with a tiny smile. Dixon’s color drain’s from their face, staring at him. Mikey begins to look worried.

“What, what’s wrong? Do you need to sit down?” He gasps “Are you actually allergic to dogs? I’m so sorry!” he begins to move toward Dixon. They back up, making Mikey recoil.

“No, no, uh, sorry” Dixon offers an awkward chuckle as they compose themselves a bit, looking to Mikey cautiously “what’s um, what’s his last name?” they ask, setting the puppy down gently. The pit-bull mix running off to play with its friends.

“Oh, uh, Hamato, why? Do you know him?” Mikey asks, clearly confused. Dixon holds back all the desires to throw up right there, or faint, or, I don’t know, panic. It was a feeling indescribable, mixed with realization and horror and guilt. They let out a slow breath.

“Uh, no, I thought I did, I was wrong,” They chirp, lying through their teeth with a small smile. Placing a hand on their heart to sell the act as they let their body relax, though their mind racing. Mikey seemed to relax too, letting out a small chuckle.

“Oh good! I’d hate for you to find out like that if you were!” He says with relief. Dixon lets out a breathless laugh and nods.

“Yeah…” they trail, the two jumping as Todd swung the door open, notebook in hand as he skipped down the steps.

“Just as I thought! Come on! I have a remedy for this!” Todd says, leading the two to a small garden behind his cabin. Fenced off from the puppies. It had odd-looking plants growing in it. One that was purple and glowed like it was fake. It was tall, the purple glowing fruit-looking things growing off it. Like a stripped tree.

Todd gently plucks off the fruit and hands it to Mikey.

“This! It should slow down his sickness, so he can fight it off!” Todd says as Mikey stares at it with wide eyes. He looks back up at Todd and practically tackles him in a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you thank you thank you!” Mikey squeals as he jumps up and down with the capybara in his arms. Todd squeaks a bit but laughs at the joyous reaction. Mikey lets him go, still bouncing on his toes.

“So, what does he have?” Dixon asks, already knowing the answer they were hoping he didn’t have.

“It’s a mystical disease that started in the Hidden City, it’s called: Deadly Delusions,” Todd explains “it makes the ill have nightmares and almost  _ all _ of your brother's symptoms seem to align with it.” Dixon let out a bit of relief.

“Almost all of them?” Mikey asks with a small tilt of his head, Todd nods.

“Yup, I think it’s a bit different but most of the symptoms written down are the same as the ones in my book,” Todd states with the small shrug of his shoulders. 

“Why do you have a book about illness from the Hidden City?” Dixon asks with the small tilt of their head. Mikey putting away the fruit gently in his bag.

“Oh, long story! Had to help cure some diseases for a friend, you know how it goes!” Todd says with a smile as if it was normal what he just said. Mikey and Dixon look at each other, the two shrugging and just rolling with it.

Saying their goodbyes they begin to walk back. Dixon pursing their lips as the silence filled between them.

“So, uh Raph, what’s he like?” Dixon asked, now that they had  _ some _ sort of lead, they could at least get some information out ‘em. Mikey smiles reminiscently, feeling as though it’d been a lifetime since he’d seen his brother.

“Great! He’s probably the best big bro I could ask for!” Mikey says with a small wave of his hands “His super kind, almost too kind sometimes,” Mikey lets out a tiny chuckle “he likes to knit, collect plushies, especially teddy bears. Uh,” Mikey pauses to think for a moment. Dixon holds back any struggling breaths, trying to let out small, even ones. It felt like they were choking on his words, the guilt infecting their stomach.

Mikey lets out a sigh “I miss him,” he says with a somber tone. Dixon does their best to keep it together, feeling Mikey’s pain. They opt-out and hug him, the unexpected action making Mikey flinch a bit. 

“Well, now with that fruit he should be getting better!” Dixon lied through their teeth, they didn’t know what else to do. It’s not like he’d understand if they just outright said “Oh, that’s the target I’m supposed to kill in his mind in a slow and painful way!” and expect their newfound friendship to stay stable. Heck, Dixon themselves wouldn’t be able to forgive anyone if they did that to any of their loved ones. Why would they expect Mikey to?

Mikey perked up, nodding at Dixon’s statement. Clearly pumped up once again as he did a fist bump in the air “Yeah!” he states joyously, Dixon chuckles. And the two’s conversation drifts once again. 

As Dixon sees their cabin up ahead they turn to Mikey for a goodbye.

“So, anyway I can talk to you again?” Mikey asks, with a hopeful smile on his face. Dixon can’t help but reflect it.

“Uh, yeah, do you have a mirror? I could give you my reflect,” Dixon says, pulling out the small gold-plated mirror from their pocket. Mikey looks at them a bit confused.

“Um, no, do you guys use mirrors like phones in the Hidden City?” Mikey asks in fascination, Dixon looks at him confused again. And this time he pulls out his phone.

“I’d give you my number, but by the looks of it you don’t have a phone to use,” he says with a small chuckle as Dixon looks at the small device in fascination. Especially when it lights up with a notification from Donnie.

“Woah! This is what you guys use to talk up here?” Dixon asks as Mikey checks the notification. Giving a small nod as he opens up the message.

_ Big Brained D: The doctor’s given him a blood test to see what results pop up, they say he’s been fairly calm today. How’s Todd? _

_ You: He’s doing good! Gave me this fruit to help with Raph’s sickness, bts ttyl _

“BTS? TTYL?” Dixon asks looking over his shoulder, Mikey looks at them before a small “oh” of realization comes out of him.

“Right, because you don’t have a phone! So, BTS stands for: be there soon, and TTYL stands for: talk to you later. It’s text speak,” Mikey explains chirpily “man, we need to meet up again so I can teach you  _ all _ about phones,” Mikey comments with Dixon’s nod of agreement. Before the sigh, hands landing on their hips.

“Well, you best head out, I’m sure we’ll find a way to talk again, not like you don’t know where to find me,” Dixon gestures to the cabin “and also the Hidden City, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other again,” they say with a small hope they’re right. He nods, saying a goodbye before walking away, and the guilt settles into Dixon’s stomach again.

They lied to him.

Meat-Sweats lied to  _ them _ .

What could they do about it now? Maybe send a message to Raph in the mind to help him out?

Right, because Meat-Sweats  _ so _ wouldn’t notice if they did. Or if they put less effort into trying to kill him.

Plus Abelard, how were they going to tell Abelard with Meat-Sweats  _ right there. _

Dixon sighed, making their way up the cabin steps. They were just going to figure it out as they go along. Taking another deep breath, Dixon opened the door.

“Have any solutions to finding the target yet?” Dixon asked as if they weren’t just given several different realizations within the past hour. They tried not to look  _ too  _ angry at Meat-Sweats, who still sat at the table like a child in time-out. They look over to Abelard, who looks as though he was trying to glare a hole into the cloudron. 

“Nope, we’ve seemed to have landed in the outskirts,” Abelard states with a small nod of acknowledgment. Dixon places a hand on him and looks over his shoulder.

“Oh look, a yellow bridge, go there. If we can’t find the target, let’s make the target come to us!” Dixon says, looking to Abelard as if to try and send him a mind message. He simply smiles at them and ruffles their hair.

“Smart, I knew I trained you well,” Abelard says with smug pride. Dixon can’t stop the smile spreading on their face as they roll their eyes at him. He chuckles and turns his attention back on the cloudron.

While Dixon stews silently about what they knew.

\--

Raph stood across a large deep blue bridge. It was wide and long, above a darkness that looked like it went down forever. That there was no end and if you fell in, you’d never escape.

The feeling it gave Raph made a shiver shoot up his spine.

“Yeah, I try not to look down at it for too long whenever I cross,” Inspiration said, moving next to Raph. Will was across the other side, looking vigilantly in their mission to find Smarts. Raph gives a meek nod but can’t seem to look away from it. As if taking his eyes off the deep would be more terrifying than facing it. Maybe it was.

Eventually, he can’t take the feeling anymore. Pulling his eyes away from the darkness below. He looks to Inspiration, who was draped lackadaisical on the railing of the bridge, staring off to see if they could see Smart’s maze strolling by.

“So, how many of you are there?” Raph asks, leaning on the railing himself, arms crossed comfortably as he slowly let himself relax. Inspiration looked to him with a smile.

“Including me and Will over there, uh, six of us I believe,” Inspiration says, taking a moment to count on their fingers, nodding in confirmation “yup, six. Me, Will, Smarts, Optimism, Wisdom, and Protection. Though I would  _ not _ suggest waking that last guy up, he’s quite grumpy.” Inspiration rambles with a small wave of their hand, letting out a little huff at the end.

Inspiration then snaps their fingers before Raph can say anything. Pointing to him as they turn their head to him “Unless we’re counting you, then that’s seven!” they state with wide eyes. Raph looks at them confused but before he can ask anything about it.

“Aren’t you two paying attention!? Smart’s is  _ right there _ and we’re losing them!!” Will speaks up, running between them to point at the large purple maze slowly making its way by. Inspiration huffs a bit at Will.

“You act like that thing moves more than one inch per hour,” Inspiration says standing up on the railing. Raph begins to get nervous as they balance on the railing, standing on the edge of it as if they were  _ begging _ to fall off.

“Well, how do  _ you _ suggest we get their attention now?” Will asks, hands on their hips with notable sass. It was a fair point however, as the maze was moving  _ away _ from the trio, and not towards them. Inspiration shrugs, bearing a smile that Raph could recognize in a second.

“Now Le- Inspiration whatever your thinking-”

Too late, Inspiration pulled the other two over the railing. Both yelping the unexpected action. Flailing as they fall.

“VAMOOSE!” Inspiration shouts as they fall into the darkness.


End file.
